get over it
by CUBANKITTENKAGOME
Summary: A tragedy happened a year ago to Kag that lead her to live alone and have a secret affair with a certain silver haired hotty which leads to even more problems, blessings, affairs and fun yet odd circumstances inukag sangmir
1. Kikyo and Kagome

A/N: OK I DONT KNOW WHEN IM GOING TO BE ABLE TO WRITE BECAUSE IM BARELY EVER ON THE COMPUTER SO IM STARTING WITH AN OLD FIC OF MINE THATS NOTHING BIG AND SPECIAL THAT WAS FROM LIKE YEAR 2000 HER YA GO.

PLEASE R AND R AND IT CAN BE AS MEAN AS YOU WANT IT TO BE . YOU HAVE NO RULES OR REGULATIONS AGAINST REVIEWING SEND ME WHAT EVER YOU WANNA SEND ME

CH1:Kikyo and Kagome

Two beautiful women walked into the school one 18 the other 17.

Kikyo and Kagome Higurashi.

They were the closest sisters ever and to some certain extent they looked similar but then again they looked different.

Kagome was a tan, busty, 5'3 exotic beauty with big breasts, slim waist and a big perky butt and Kikyo was a model like beauty, the slender frail pale serious 5'5 fragile with long lean legs and arms, slender neck fair sized breasts and a perky booty.

Kagome was very close to her sister and Kagome was the only person Kikyo could ever say anything to. They both loved and cared for eachother greatly. They both including Kagomes best friend, Sango were the most beautiful women in Tokyo Bay High. Kagomes mother was latin and so Kagome took after her mothers looks, Kikyo on the other hand took over their Japanese father looks and the two were basically polar opposite but then as the saying goes 'opposites attract'.

The school year was ending and Kikyo and Kagome were so excited because Kikyo was going to college and Kagome was going with her to check out the college.

"Im going to miss you so much sister!" said Kagome holding back some tears.

"Come on Kagome, leave the tears for mom now" Kikyo laughed lightly

This was the side that only Kagome, Kaede and Sota would see. Sota and Kaede were twins and they were still toddlers so they didnt really know how lucky they were to even see their oldest sister like that.

The two loved their younger siblings dearly but those two were menaces and were always making loads of trouble.

"The only reason your missing me is because you wont have me there to back you up when Kaede and Sota get a hold of you." laughed Kikyo.

Kagome and Kikyo laughed but then soon stopped as there was a small hole in the street Kikyo accidently went over it and Kagomes knee hit the compartment in the passangers side and then pictures spilled out.

"Woah... Kikyo who isthis?" asked Kagome as she looked at the photos.

Kikyo covered the photos lightly taking them into her lap and trying to drive at the same time.

Kagome looked at her suspiciously then there was a moments silence..." Hes hott ya know" mumbled Kagome

Kikyo smirked then handed Kagome the pictures knowing Kagome wouldnt give up on it "His name is Seshomaru... Weve been dating for 2 years and Im going to marry him next year, were engaged and i was planning on telling you next month on Christmas." mumbled Kikyo

"What! Kikyo you hid this from me!" Kagome was upset that she held this from her for so long

"2 years!" she ranted on

"Kagzi calm down geeze it was goona be a surprise for Christmas along with your maid of Honor dress." laughed Kikyo

"WAH? MAID... OF...HONOR!" Kagome was getting teary eyed.

"OH my god! Kikyo!" Kagome hugged her tightly and kissed her making Kikyo swirv all over the street.

"Get the hell off me KAGS!" snapped Kikyo trying to controle the stearing wheel.

"Heh sorry" Kagome looked innocently.

"Yeah yeah whatever."

That Christmas

Kikyo had told the family which shocked them all and Kagome got to spend some quality time with her new brother in law to be.

Kikyo saw how Sesshomaru and Kagome were on the porch together talking thinking no body was around and smiled. That was most important, that her best friend, her oartner in crime, the one she always loved loved her lover, her life, the one that held her heart.

she walked out onto the porch zurprising the two then got a call.

"Hello?" After a moments silence she looked at the two nervously then walked off talking lowly into the phone.

about 10 minutes later Kikyo came back and had car keys in her hand.

"Ill be back soon mom wants some more stuff for the Christmas dinner" With that she took off leaving a suspicious Kagome and Sesshomaru

2 weeks later

Kagome stepped out of the car that used to be Kikyos wearing black high heels and a flowy black dress with a black purse.

Sesshomaru came from behind her wearing all black as well.

They met up with the rest of the family and many friends surrounding a large beautifully shaped rock that was in the shape of an angel with her wings spead and fire surrounding her as a large wooden beautifully carved box laid before them.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Kagomes shoulder tightly as tears filled her eyes, strangely enough they didnt spill, she couldnt cry.

The preacher or whoever began to speak good of Kagomes older sister and then the Casket lowered.

"Ashes to Ashes Dust to Dust-" continued the man

That was it Kagome couldnt take it she wanted to scream and vomit and rip everyone to shred but instead she turned around and just vommited with Miroku and Sango rushing to her aid and Sesshomaru holding her hair out of the way.

Tears again were begging to slip out but Kagome held it in.

a year later

Kagome moved out she couldnt take it being in that house where everything reminded her of her sister, everytime she saw her mom or a picture of her deceased father or sister. Every time she tried to play with her siblings or even talk to Sesshomaru. She began to hate them and with that she moved out and was now in an apartment.

Kagome was riding a certain silverhaired hanyou in her queen sized bed. Kagome groaned as she tossed her head around, her hair making a wild appearance on her.

Inuyasha Hernandez was under her he was half latin himself and thankfully his man hood took after the latin side.

He was rough yea but Kagome liked it alot and what she liked more was she only knew this guys name, that he was great at sex and kissing, he went to the same school, and that he was half latin nothing more nor nothing less. They werent boyfriend and Girlfriend hell they werent even friends just mere aquaintances that did this every now and then. But that was it... thats all she knew about him and francly thats all either of them wanted to know about eachother at the time.


	2. thinking theyr unnoticed

a/n: Alright i defenately want to thank my first reviewet XBlackRoseX909 check out her kick ass story Veiled beauty. Its full of action romance and gore galore! Luv ya kylie! R and R

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha and if i did... god know what i would do to that dhow it would be really fucked up.

ch2:Thinking theyr unnoticed

It was 4th period and Kagome wasnt really paying attention to the teachers lesson since it was basically a review of everything the class has gone over thats when she recieved a glanve from Inuyasha who sat diagnal from her. It had been a few weeks nearly a month really since they were together. She gave him a smirk and turned away. Usually after class Sango Miroku and Kagome would walk to lunch together but as Sango and Miroku waited for her they noticed her and Inuyasha give distant glances at eachother then after a brief moment they both seperately entered an empty class room.

"what are ya doin tonight?" asked Inuyasha as he sat on a desk.

"getting ready for y ou to come over." she leaned back on a desk letting Inuyasha look over her beautiful busty body.

"Thought so" he smirked

Sango and Miroku peeked through

"I'll see you later then" he said as he headed for the door.

"yea" she replied getting back to sanding.

Miroku and Sango scrammbled as they went as far as they could from the door and made it look like they were still looking for Kagome.

Inuyasha walked out the door to see the two looking into a bunch of classrooms "Kagome?" called Sango

He snuck out hoping not to be noticed then Kagome soon came out.

on theyr way to the lunch room

"So your close to Inuyasha" smirked Sango

"hmm?" Kagome had a curious risen brow

"We saw you" smirked Miroku

"Oh" said Kagome without a care.

Many men still loved her and awed at her beauty butn unlike before she didnt embrace it, she wasnt as social and she honestly didnt want the attention like she used to.

"Kagome you two look like the oh so cute couple you should hook up!" squaled Sango

"Heh no." she quickly replied

The three got in line and got their food.

They sat down then before lunch ended Sango and Miroku noticed the secret glaces again

"Ya know now that I think about it they have been doing that ever since the beginning of this year" mumbled Sango to Miroku as Kagome walked off.

Inuyasha soon followed unnoticed to all accept Miroku and Sango

"Well that leaves me and you alone Sango." smirked Miroku

Sango scooted away and chowed down on her food ignoring Mirokus flirtacious attempts.

a month later

Sango and Miroku started to notice more and more how the two ignored eachother most days but then certain days they would give eachother glances and then take off somewhere.

"So I heard ya workk at a pizza place now" smirked Kagome as they headed to their cars that so happened to be in thesame parking lot.

" Part time to make some extra money is all... why, you want a speacial delivery?" he asked with a risen brow

"Wednesday would be nice... bring the pizza too."

They where on the side of his Xterra where no one could see them and he had her against his car

He placed his hand on her thigh and kissed her collar bone

"heh alright girl"

He never did call her by her name and yes he did know it.

This was normal for them. Inuyasha did have some dimwitted girlfriend that he didnt care about and spent more of his time with Kagome who didnt really screw any other guy but him. They liked how they didnt have to argue about what they wanted and they didnt have to go through the troublesome relationship of dealing with boy friend girlfriend crap and secretly they both felt safe with eachother complete.

Next Time on my fic Kagomes old boyfriend finds out about the two! What will happen and whos her ex? Things start off here!

a/n: ok please Rand R!


	3. Busted

Ch3: BUUUUSTED!  
A/n: thanks for the tips Ky! and NomadGirl66 I love it sorry that i havent had the time to type up but im finally at my grnadmasa and away from restriction! And I got most of my christmas shopping done! My girls i always go to Vickys secret and For my fellas I always make them food, Girls never buy your men gifts just cook em something its way better! LOL anyways I got my abuela to save me a dibs on them new ps3 coming out in March! I cant wait but i hate it that they are gonna make them ps2 and x-box dissapear and no longer sell em! Is it freaky that Im a girl lovin games and anime? NO one in school knows im into anime but they know im a big gamer! I suck at playin games but i love to play em! OMG Im getting outta hand with my author note Alright please Rand R! 

Sango and Miroku were getting sick and tired of this "Kagome is not letting us in on anything! I want to know whats going on! This has been going on for 3 months straight..." Sango was very pissed "Even before that" chipped Miroku "Yeah thats even worse!" Snapped Sango The two were walking into the schools grounds and noticed how Inuyasha and Kagome werevastly seperating from eachother, he was heading towards his gang with football players and his girlfriend as Kagome headed to where Sango and Miroku were.  
Another person who was noticing this was Kouga. He was the track team star and Kagomes ex boyfriend that was still obsessed over her.  
He glared as he watched like he watched so many times before the two quickly seperate and then go to their routines.  
Kagome passed the two and was heading intot he batheroom smiling guiltly, this was his chance he was gonna get her back while shes alone.  
He left the group and went in the same direction "Sango come on think about it! Theyr secret meetings, the way they give their gestures! Somethings up and I know what that something is!"Whined Miroku as he tried to convince Sango "They are not sleeping together Ok!" she snapped in a whisper.  
Kouga overheared this and immediately blended in with the crowd passing by and listened in.  
"So what do you think they are talking about in a dark class room before lunch, what do you think they go to do during lunch? What do you think they-" Miroku was cut off "Listen Kagome is not like that and"  
"Sango you dont know that, you know she has majorly changed, why dont we sneak up on them during lunch today..." mumbled Miroku Kouga looked at his watch then gave a smirk. _'hmmmm So the only reason she hasnt come back to me is because of Inuyasha? I never knew that... well then I'll get him outta the way and she will surely come back to me.'_ he thought to himself as he sped off.  
During Lunch The time came and Kagome again excused herself from the table and headed for the dark empty hallway.  
Soon after Sango and Miroku nodded then headed for the batherooms as well.  
They hid behind a wall corner as they watched Inuyasha have her against the wall. Both of them feeling eachother Kagome giggling and enjoying his touch.Him growling everytime she pushed away or resisted him.  
She loved the way he growled it was so cute.  
Sangos eyes widened as she shook her head in disbeliefe.  
Miroku was behind her and wasn't all too shocked because he really sort of expected it.  
"no!" snapped Sango in rage.  
Kagome and Inuyashas head snapped up and Sango and Miroku hid.  
They both saw nothing and they assumed it was someone yelling in the lunch room above everyone elses voice.  
"Im gonna go ok?" she said as she pointed tot he end of the hall where the batheroom was.  
"Yea whatever." he mumbled as he let her go.  
She walked off and as soon as she was outta site Sango jumped out draggin the now scared Shitless Miroku with her.  
Many were frightened of Inuyasha, he was no one to fuck with, Sango was taking a big risk just jumping infront of him and Miroku thought that the rage was just engulfing her common sense.  
Sango glared up at him she was tall but he was a bit taller than her, Miroku was about the same hieght.  
"What do you think your doing to Kagome" She snarled "Where you spying on me?" he growled back at her.  
"Sango get back" intruded Miroku " Hernandez, Kagome is our best friends,were worried for her welfare"  
"She is a big girl she can take care of herself." interrupted Inuyasha "Not when a guy is taking over her body!" snapped Sango behind Miroku trying to get infront of him.  
Inuyasha smirked "She comes willingly." he muttered Sango gasped "You mean... you two have-" she began to bawl like a baby Inuyasha was thrown back if there was one weakness he had it was seeing a female cry, he hated that, A female truly crying.  
"Hey, hey calm down..." he tried to comfort her which threw Miroku and Sango off.  
"Wha... why are you being... so nice" she sobbed He ignored her questoin and turned away.  
"Listen you dont have to be worried about your friend. What she does is none of your business ya got that?" He began to walk off Sango and Miroku looked at eachother, She felt like crying.  
"Sango you have to accept that Kagome is a woman and what she does is what she does, it doesnt always involve us... you need to stop trying to keep her from the world." mumbled Miroku_ 'Your not her __big sister_ he mumbled in his thoughts. He oh so badly wanted to tell Sango that but he knew that that would hurt her because Sango was always looking after Kagome when Kikyo wasnt around and now that Kikyos never around, she had become alittle over protective of Kagome and her drastic changes and decissions.  
Sango slightly agreed " I know..."she mumbled "I am going to have to accept it arent I..." she mumbled Miroku smiled this is when he loved Kagome to death because everytime Sango was upset she would cry to Miroku.  
That sounded selfish and bad, he loved Kaogme and all but he loved Kagomes horrible actions more. I got Sango closer to him.  
"c'mon I can hear a big banana split calling our names at the 'Twistee Treat' "He said as he threw his car keys in the air and caught them in his hand.  
She lightly laughed and they headed to the car.  
meanwhile Through all of the chananagan was a certain wolf demon spying at the end of the hall , growing with rage.  
He saw them all depart and then sped off in anger.  
Later on that day It was 7th period, which was study hall for Kagome and for juniors and Seniors that were football players or on the track team it was practice. Kagome was on volleyball and Soccer.  
She was in class doing her homework ahead of time as then Kouga came in.  
" Principal wants to see Kagome higurashi" announced Kouga The teacher nodded and excused Kagome from class.  
When Kouga shut the door Kagome began going down the stairs towards but Kouga grabbed her wrist.  
"What are you doing?" she snapped angrily and appauled "I was lying your coming ith me!" He snapped as he dragged down the opposite stairs which lead to the track field.  
"Kouga let go of me!" she screamed "Shut up!" he snapped Thats when he spotted her, Ayame another one on the Track team she was standing there with her boyfriend, Inuyasha who was taling with the other football and track players who were on a break.  
"Yo Inuyasha!" He snapped "Let go of me!" Screamed Kagome "Heres your 2 cent corner cathcer coming in early for ya!" snapped Kouga as he thrashed Kagome towards Inuyasha.  
Kagome quickly caught her balance as she was now in the middle of the large crowd. This brought back many memories, she used to be with this type of crowd, and with the ghetto dancers, she was always the center of attention and this was just like being brough back down to memory lane bu in a very different propective.  
She looked up and in the mist of all the astonished faces she saw Inuyashas. 'Oh no how did he find out!' she thought looking back to Kouga "What the hell are you talking about?" asked Inuyasha angrily "Im just doing you the favor of bringing your skank bakc to you! Shes no use for me, she's too loose now from how many times you guys fucked..."He kept on and then the people surrounding her began to snicker and give Kagome dirty glares. She wasnt ready for this, she was in the middle of a growing crowd that was ready to thrash her into the ground emotionally and break her in the inside.  
"So here you go." muttered Kouga Kagome really didnt expect anything from Inuyasha but for some strange reason she instantly looked over at him her eyes pleading him to get her out of this mess to just make up something.  
Inuyasha could see it so he did what he thought was right making it look like kouga was the liar.  
"I dont know that the fuck your talking about"  
With that he walked off.  
Kagome looked astonished but then hung her head letting her raven tresses cover her face and she began to cry, because even though he denied it everyone else surrounding her including his girlfriend were snickering at her and still thinking of her as a 2cent corner catcher.  
_' Why did i even look at him like that... I know I shouldnt trust anyone... Kami why did i do all this! How did Kouga find out! ...Kikyo... I know you must hate what I have been doing but... I wish you were here... I wish that I could still see you, even if it was you mad at me.'_ She thought to herself as more people came and laughed in her face and called her differrent whore names and other man asking her for a free night in her busy sex schedule.  
Thats when she saw her, Kikyo just a flash of her in her mind, Kikyo looked mad yet concerned like you fucked up again look that also said hurry up and fix your problem.  
Then she even heard her voice..._ ' dont cry, they mean nothing, youll never see them again after school,_' she could barely hear it, it was faint but it gave her courage to look up again but then it dissapearead and as quick as that courage came as quick as it was to dissapear. So no she made a run for it she shoved her way through and ran straight for her car.  
A/n: Alright Next time on 'Get Over It ' Kagome goes to drastic measures and Inuyasha reveals a certain emotion towards Kagome. Is it love, hate, sadness, jealousy, concern? find out! on _Ch4: A night We will never remember_.

asn:(authors sisters note) hey my sister asked me to put this thing onto the net, she typed it on. She said to r and r and that she hopes Ky likes the diolog ok chao


	4. The night we will never remember

Ch4: The night we will never remember.

a/n: I really thank all the reviews even though its not much its better than nothing right! Well Lady Yuki I love how you hate my fic but still want to read it I feel like Howard Stern The people who love him listen to him the people who dont still listen to see what he is going to say next. Thanks girl. Anyways I see you dont like my fic the way I put Kagome in it and the way I made Kouga an ass hole.I understand the way you feel to Kouga but this is one fic that he is an ass so deal with it and for Kagome its my fic and I can make Kagome the way I want to if ya dont like it then dont read it simple as that. And if you dont like Kagome then? Then I highly recomend you dont read this one R and R! chao BABES!

"**Ahhhh!" **Miroku screamed loudly and cltched his head with both his hands and cringed his teeth while making his eye lids shut shut tightly.

"Brain freeze!" he kept on while Sango caught his slurpy.

She had a cocky, playful, mischvious smirk on her beautiful face.

"I knew I'd win and youd end up crying like a baby." she muttered with confidence abroud.

Miroku managed to look at her with his squinted teary eyes in upsettion.

"Why do you hurt me so much my dear Sango?" he asked sadly

Sango, of course, was always caught off gaurd by his flirtacious antics because he would always do them at the wrong time, the times where youd expect an entirely different emotion perhaps resentment, jealousy, embarassment ect.

"Will you stop that!" she snapped

"What?" he asked now fully recovered from the brainfreeze from drinking three slushies.

Sango silently slurped her 4th slushy trying to hide the massive red cheeks from Miroku.

"Sango?" Miroku asked with an innocent tone and an adorable childlike smile.

"What?" she grumbled in a muffled tone since the straw was still in her mouth.

"Why are your cheeks so red?" he asked cutely

"Theyr not!" she snapped

"Ah but they are my dear Sango" he smirked since she began to blush a deep crimson red now

"Stop calling me that!" she snapped

" Aw Sango but why? I looooove calling you mine, and Im beginning to think that you like it too" he moved himself closer to her in the booth.

"No I dont!...Its... embarassing!" she snapped

_'Yea, sure, thats why she hasnt slapped me yet for stroking her ass.which i still am doing' _Miroku thought devilishly to himself.

After slurping again she finally realized that Miroku was and has been touching her ass for the past 3 minutes and from the look on his face he was loving and savoring every second of it.

"**PERVERT!" **she screached as she puched him making him fly to his other side in the booth.

" 3 1/2 minutes New Record!" He cheered

Sango had an astonished look on her face with her jaw all the way to the floor.

"What was the last record!" she snapped

"2.3 seconds." he mumbled making Sango begin to rub her temples trying to calm herself down from killing the guy now across from her.

meanwhile

Kagome was sitting outside of her apartment door in the hallway couch drinking some herbal tea.

"Ahhhhh"A woman sat beside her in a relaxed notion.

"Hey Kagome" she said cheerfully

"Hey Yura"she replied

" Whats going on you dont seem to happy?" asked Yura

Kagome had been neighbors with Yura ever since she first moved here and honestly if it wasnt for Yura she wouldnt know many things on living on her own.

Yura was pale but beautiful, she was a goth but a very sexy goth, wearing short black skirts and revealing tops whit chained black stilletos with skulls at the bottom of them. She had short black hair and Ruby eyes with dark red and black eye shadoe and crimson blood like red lipstick.

"Yea, school isnt going very well." mumbled Kagome

Yura laughed lightly "School prepares you for Life after school which also Sucks"

Kagome laughed at her comment and then looked oer to Yura who was relaxing herself on the couch placing a big silky bag on her lap.

"Whats that?" asked Kagome

"A bag." mumbled Yura

"And whats in the bag?" asked Kagome rolling her eyes at the common sense answer Yura gave her.

" Oh stuff for work." mumbled Yura.

" You never told me where you work."

"I work for Playboy, well just started... Im in the upcoming calender and Im ovtober, they love my sex gothic outfits that they wanted me to wear some of them for the photoshoots." explained Yura.

"Wow, thats actuallly amazing even tough its a porn mag." replied Kagome

"Yea, you should join, you have the amazing body for it, and is it me or did you tell me when we first met you were interested in modeling." said Yura

"not naked-"

"But I've seen your body and its gorgeous!"

"Thanks, but not many would think so, I look more like a skank to everyone at school right at the moment." mumbled Kagome

" What? Why?"

"some rumor that a guy started about me."

Kagome could remember all the things the people said to her and about her while she was ruunning to her car.

flashback

"What an ugly filthy skank!" cracked a cheerleader.

Kagome shoved her way through her

"Like she'd ever have a chance with Inuyasha," mumbled some girl

"Hell she wouldnt have a chance with Norbert, and he is the ugliest and most discusting guy in the school." smirked the other.

"Hey Kagome! If we keep the lights off I'll give you 25 cents for Tuesday night!" called a nerd having even the football players laugh with him.

eofb

Kagome tried her best to ignore all of them but what really happened was that it was sticking within her mind like flies on horse shit.

"Yea, I had that happen to me too, the basterds always tellin me I was a crazy ugly psycho skank that would never get anyone. But look at me now, I get over two thousand reviews every day from my photos of men rating my photos, half obsessed over me. So many men want me now and women wish for my body and since I only graduated 2 years ago, I was an alumini at the school last year and almost all the guys, including teachers, were slobbering over me." replied Yura

"hmmph, and the girls?"  
"Yea some were slobbering over me to the rest were so jealous that most of them had a congregation in the girls restroom trying to throw me out."

Kagome giggled

"Aw you have such a cute laugh"

Kagome blushed lightly and thanked Yura

"c'mon follow me, I'll show you something that helped me reach where I am today and make me confident." aid Yura as she stood up and tugged on Kagomes uniform for her to follow.

They went for a car ride and ended up at a strip club called 'Wishing Jewel'

They entered and that strip club was different from many others, it was clean and it was furnished like morrocan and asian mixed.

It looked gorgeous and it was very expensive strip joint but very well worth it.

"This is the Wishing Jewel. It has about 130 rooms inside it, each a man gets his fantasy girl to strip for him or give him a private lapdance, they could even roleplay too. Wishing Jewel follows old traditions..." Yura began to tour Kagome around and show her everything there was in the 'Wishing Jewel' strip club.

" See the traditions are that strippers where taken really good care of back then I mean they had theyr own doctors and nurse and were well paid and fed. The manager made sure that no man would lay a finger on her wrongly. The managers are very nice too. Theres two of them" explained Yura

Kagome got to meet all the strippers and the two managers and by the time they left Kagome had become the newest employee of 'The Wishing Jewel'

" See it wasnt that bad...Kaguya!" Yura laughed

Kagome laughed with her "It was the only name I could think off! I just learned about her in History the other day and it was on Princess Kaguya, the celestial maiden or the cresent princess whatever!" Kagome laughed along with her.

That night

Kagome borrowed some clothes from Yura. She too wore stilletos but were creamy colored then had a tiny black skirt with blue glitter in different areas skirt that ended at where you could see half her ass The skirt looked like the nightly sky with blue stars in the distance. The shirt looked like two cresents pushing her D cupped breasts up more for a more revealing tactic. as blue silky cloth dangled from the white cresents.

Her hair was up in a loose bun and she only put lip gloss on with alot of blue mascara.

"You look awsome!" squealed Yura

The first night went emmensly well, it was only old men and they paid a shit load.

one old man had a fantasy of an army girl So Kagome dressed in tiny short army shorts that barely covered her big perky ass and a tiny army top that showed off her stomach and gave a lot of clevage and she wore combat boots and had a trifle with no bullets in it as they directed him to the room that she was in with had a stage full of sand and plants.

A 2 weeks passed and Kagome even did the main stage like al other strip clubs had, the pole dancing and alot of the strippers there posing with the music blaring from the DJ.

Kagome was coming home one night from working till 2am she wore a large coat and changed from stilletos to sneakers.

She had missed school those entire two weeks too.

When she went to unlock the door she found it swing open and Inuyasha stand there looking at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a spark of attitude as she walked in.

He shut the door behind her and then noticed the big trench coat.

"Whats with the big coat." he muttered

"None of your business" Kagome quickly replied tightning its belt so he wouldnt see anything.

She slipped off her sneakers and walked into her bed room closing the door behind her.

"I came to say..."Inuyasha opened to door and paused at what he saw.

There he saw a french maid outfit that showed off her ass at the poofy tootoo like bottom and showed her breasts at the top.

"What...What is that!" he snapped

Kagome gasped and threw the closest thing that was to her at him ,which was her stilletos.

He quickly dodged it and then looked at her again though he was turned on he was at rage.

"What the fuck are you doing with that on!" He snapped

"Non of your damn business!" she snapped

He walked up to her and held her up against the wall.

"Tell me now..." he growled

"WHY!" she spat, not the least bit intimidated by him like many other would be.

Inuyasha let go of her and began to pace in her room.

"Why would you..." He looked at her again and saw tears forming in her eyes.

"What the hell... Why are you crying!" he snapped

"I Dont know!" she cried.

She sat down on the bed and Inu sighed.

"Im getting a drink" He mumbled as he headed towards the fridge.

He came back with some Vodka in h is hands.

"Here" he muttered as he gave her a glass

She only held it "I work at 'The Wishing Jewel' club. Ive been working there for the past two weeks."She mumbled.

Inuyasha drank down the drink and poured himself another glass.

"So you have been showing your body off to every man around." he muttered. Jealousy was burning in his eyes and even in his tone.

" Im happy, I feel beautiful, and in the spot light I'm admired by so many... unlike at school." she muttered as she drank her glass up as well.

They kept on drinking and were up to their 4th glasses.

" I wouldnt have gotten in this mess if Kikyo hadnt died." muttered Kagome

"You... you know Kikyo?" asked Inuyasha through his gurgled burp.

"She's my sister."

"I loved her,but... Sesshomaru and her loved them." he muttered

"them together?" she asked alittle dizzy

"Oh yea" He said thinking he answered the question.

"See I went to protect on Christmas Eve, I told her to come to me because Nacocku, Nanaku, NARAKU, yea thats him, he wanted her dead because he was whoppty in the brainzzzzzzzz and he looved heeeer but she no love him or me no more." He replied

"I cant stand being without Kiki and Everything at My mommy casa reminded me of Kiki." grumbled Kagome as she felt Inu kiss her neck.

"So you moved here" he muttered "I want you to stop striping, Your body is only for me" he said holding her.

Kagome began to giggle. "I want your body" laughed Kagome

"Your drunk"

"Your sexy" she replied

"Your french butler outfit... makes me want to fuck you." he muttered

"Uh oh" Kagome fell off the bed and luckily made it to the trash can in time for the relieving vommit.

Inuyasha smirked as he watched her crawl to the bathroom.

She came back drinking water.

"C'mon Kagome Lets have sex."

"Drink some" she replied having him drink the water

He did and then kissed her making her fall on her back

"Kagome, be my stripper only and... stay with me... please."

"You dont want to stay with me"

"No I dont want you with no one but me! NO MORE STRIPPING FOR THEM!" he snappedholding her tightly.

"Kagome your MINE! No one elses!" he snapped

They didnt have sex instead He fell asleep on the couch and she fell asleep in bed.

The next morning Kagome woke up not remembering much except for crying to Inu not even remembering what she told him then.

She got up with the bitchy hangover that makes you want to tear your head off then noticed Inuyasha on the couch.

_'Ok we didnt do anything last night ince we both had out clothes on... wht the hell did we do!'_ she thought to herself.

Inuyasha soon awoke and it was a quiet morning both trying to figure out what happened last night without the other knowing, before Inuyasha could talk to her she walked out of her apartment and headed for school in her school uniform.

Inuyasha remember she was a striper and that right there ruined his day.

He walked out locking the door behind him and headed home to change

a/n: Ok the next chapter is the talent show where Kagome is even more discouraged but ends up singing 'stronger' by Christina Aguleara which makes them all stop talking shit. But its whats backstage that is really cooking and all the seniors must do the Talent show so whats Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha gonna do? Its more of a comedy on the next chapter.

If ya review I'll tell ya a little more of a sneak peek if your interested.

R and R!


	5. The 1st Get over it

**ch5: The 1st Get over it**

(a/n: HAHA I got my 5th chapter up! now lets see if I can keep going! Im hoping to make this much longer than my orignal version! )

Its been four days since the incident in Kags apartment happened since then Inuyasha had kept his distance away from her even though every time he saw her he had an urge to grab her by the arm and pull her to him holding her close and possibly kiss her.

Kagome didnt really have any urge to do so, She was keeping her distance from him as well.

She was finally going back to school and she was still being taunted.

"Hey Did you hear? The Talent show is now making it mandatory for Seniors to praticipate in it!" said a freshman girl nearby

"No way That means we'll get to see Kouga, Miroku, Inuyasha-" The other freshman girl was cut off from nameing all the hott senior men to see Kagome approaching them.

"Uhm... What talent show?" asked Kagome

"Oh its-" The girl was cut off again but this time by her friend who began to whisper in her ear as she gave Kagome a disgusted glare.

"Ohhhhh..." The girsl face immediately changed into a distasteful look.

"Figure it out for yourself " The other freshman snorted and they walked off.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. "Im getting so sick of this bullshit."She muttered to herself.

"Kagome!" She turned around to see Sango and Miroku running towards her.

"Hey guys" Kagome called back with a sweet smile.

Sango knew that was a fake and immediately hugged her when she reached her.

"I heard whats going around the campus!" she cried

" Dont worry Kags, we'll make 'em stop." growled Miroku.

"No! no... its ok... Its my problem and their not going to stop unless **I** do something about it." she replied

"But-" Sango was willing to kick all their asses

"No Buts...ITs ok guys, I can take care of myself... I... I need to get over it." she mumbled.

"Get over what?" asked Miroku

" Being so sulky! Having you guys protect me! I need to get over being weak! Im not weak Im... Im strong and I can get over it... myself!" There was a little more life returning to her eyes.

_'Yes, I am strong, I can do this...and if what those freshmen girls said was true then I know the perfect way. But just to make sure...'_

"Hey guys I overheard some girls talking about a Talent show. Whats that about?" asked Kagome

"Oh yeah the day after you left there was this announcement on a Talent contest being held. Its been going on for three weeks now..." said Miroku

"Yea but now they are making it mandatory for all Seniors to do a talent on stage." mumbled Sango

"Really? Thats great." Kagome noticed the bell was about to ring and raced off.

"Is it just mean or does she seem more happy than two minutes ago?"asked Sango.

The next week

Kagome actually felt more happy as the past week went by.

She began to have alot of thoughts of Kikyo but they didnt upset her, infact they only made her try harder and just to remember her sister made her a bit happy.

It was now the day of the Talent show, the Seniors were practicing backstage there were about 28 seniors all together and 32 Juniors.

"This Talent show is going to have to three days if were only going to do an hours worth of it!" panicked one of the teachers.

" Well Their talents must be under ten minutes so we'll see what we can do." muttered the principal.

Some of the Seniors did Stand up comedy. Many of the Seniors and Juniors of the Football and Cheerleading team dwitched uniforms for the guy to wear the cheerleading uniforms and the girls to wear the foot ball uniforma dn they did an act of the girls playing football and the guys cheerleading.

Some did independent acts like riding a unicycle, juggling bowling pins, talking with a dummy ect.

Now it was Sangos turn, She wore what seemed like a bikini and there were tiki lamps lit on stage. She had an old warrior boomerang bone weapon and a large stick.

Many men whistled and cheered and girls awed at her beauty.

" Kick it." muttered Sango

A freshman boy in the back began to play the old ritual warrior music and Sango began to dance with the stick lighting with fire, now twirling and throwing and doing tricks with the large poles with fire it was a beautiful native dance. She tossed the fire lit poles in the air then grabbed her boomerang bone and casted at the firy poles that were starting to fall down. The boomerang bone hit it and the poles exploded making beautifully lit fireworks.

Everyone cheered, oooohed and ahhed and clapped and whistled at and for Sango.

She took a bow and walked off stage.

Anotther song began to play and two girls in a bikini came up and started to talk while looking at a black girl with a big ass bending over.

"Oh, my, god. Becky, look at her butt.  
It is so big. scoff She looks like,  
one of those rap guys' girlfriends.  
But, y'know, who understands those rap guys? scoff  
They only talk to her, because,  
she looks like a total prostitute, 'kay?  
I mean, her butt, is just so big. scoff  
I can't believe it's just so round, it's like,  
out there, I mean - gross. Look!  
She's just so ... black!"

Miroku popped out of the curtains with a Valor addidas outfit with big gold chains dangling from his neck, he wore a matching hate for his matching dangling big pants, and matching overstized shirt. He had a mic in his hands and big rings on his fingers and and black glasses on as a few other girls in bikini followed him out. Everyone started to laugh at his get up.

I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waste  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung, wanna pull up tough  
'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh baby, I wanna get wit'cha  
And take your picture  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
But with that butt you got makes  
Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin  
You say you wanna get in my Benz?  
Well, use me, use me  
'Cause you ain't that average groupy  
I've seen them dancin'  
The hell with romancin'  
She's wet, wet,  
Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette  
I'm tired of magazines  
Sayin' flat butts are the thing  
Take the average black man and ask him that  
She gotta pack much back  
So, fellas! (Yeah!) Fellas! (Yeah!)  
Has your girlfriend got the butt? (Hell yeah!)  
Tell 'em to shake it! (Shake it!) Shake it! (Shake it!)  
Shake that healthy butt!  
Baby got back!"

Miroku rapped it so well everyone danced and cheered and laughed hysterically

While he was rapping Girls where shaking there asses and he was rubbing them and spanking them, The teachers were appauled by this but the students were loving it.

(LA face with Oakland booty)  
Baby got back!  
Miroku began to shake his own butt

"I like 'em round, and big  
And when I'm throwin' a gig  
I just can't help myself, I'm actin' like an animal  
Now here's my scandal  
I wanna get you home  
And ugh, double-up, ugh, ugh  
I ain't talkin' bout Playboy  
'Cause silicone parts are made for toys  
I want 'em real thick and juicy  
So find that juicy double  
Mix-a-Lot's in trouble  
Beggin' for a piece of that bubble  
So I'm lookin' at rock videos  
Watchin' these bimbos walkin' like hoes  
You can have them bimbos  
I'll keep my women like Flo Jo  
A word to the thick soul sistas, I wanna get with ya  
I won't cuss or hit ya  
But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna fk  
Til the break of dawn  
Baby got it goin' on  
A lot of simps won't like this song  
'Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it  
And I'd rather stay and play  
'Cause I'm long, and I'm strong  
And I'm down to get the friction on  
So, ladies! Yeah! Ladies! Yeah  
If you wanna role in my Mercedes Yeah!  
Then turn around! Stick it out!  
Even white boys got to shout  
Baby got back!"

Miroku got in between 5 girls on each side and shook it with them.

Everyone was in tears from laughing so hard  
"Baby got back!  
Yeah, baby ... when it comes to females, Cosmo ain't got nothin'  
to do with my selection. 36-24-36? Ha ha, only if she's 5'3".

Miroku started throwing porn mags into the crowd, the teachers going wild trying to snatch them away and the principal secretly trying to keep them for himself.

"So your girlfriend rolls a Honda, playin' workout tapes by Fonda  
But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda  
My anaconda don't want none  
Unless you've got buns, hon  
You can do side bends or sit-ups,  
But please don't lose that butt  
Some brothers wanna play that "hard" role  
And tell you that the butt ain't go  
So they toss it and leave it  
And I pull up quick to retrieve it  
So Cosmo says you're fat  
Well I ain't down with that!  
'Cause your waste is small and your curves are kickin'  
And I'm thinkin' bout stickin'  
To the beanpole dames in the magazines:  
You ain't it, Miss Thing!  
Give me a sista, I can't resist her  
Red beans and rice didn't miss her  
Some knucklehead tried to dis  
'Cause his girls are on my list  
He had game but he chose to hit 'em  
And I pull up quick to get wit 'em  
So ladies, if the butt is round,  
And you want a triple X throw down,  
Dial 1-900-MIXALOT  
And kick them nasty thoughts  
Baby got back!"

Miroku began to try to dance along with all the booty shakin girls.

"Little in the middle but she got much back") _4x _Miroku finished and right at the end all the girls including himself mooned everyone causing many female teachers to faint or gawk as all the guys laughed and whistled and yelled "Baby got back!"

Girls giggled, blushed and looked away, or stayed quiet and stared.

It was Kagomes turn and she was in a very sexy outfit that made men want to jump her right there and then but everyone stayed silent not cheering because they all were there to emberass her.

The music began to play

"When I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
'Cause your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm"

Kagome sang so beautifully that people were caught in her dazzling moment

"After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you " Kagome stripped off the tight leather jacket reveling a black bikini top with chains here and there and latches on the side.

She tore off the black jeans to reveal a tiny black flaring miniskirt with chains and pins in different places there too.

She wore black ninja shoes that matched the otfit and her hair had red at the ends and black and red make up that Yura obviously did for her that morning.

"'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter"

Kagome danced with attitude and force and roughness matching the song perfectly as everyone watched knowing who she was talking about and it was them.

"Oh, ohh" Muddy like sand was on the stage and she began to crawl in it towrds the crowd.  
"Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing, the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame

Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh" Kagome gave them all a dangerous look as she crawled over to the crowd still in the sand  
'After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you" She got up and danced again

'"Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter"

Kagome Got back in the sand and her body dissapeared when truly it was a trap door the muddy sand was hiding.

They all stayed quiet and looked at eachother.

A few began to clap and so did many others and then they began to cheer.

A senior boy came up and grabbed the mic.

"Alight Kagome Sorry for the bull shit We'll stop." he laughed as the teacher came chaing after him making the students laugh.

"Kouga your next!" called Kagome as she wiped off the mud.

"Thanks babe," he muttered as he walked on stage.

"HEY HEY HEY!" He called out as he walked on stage with a stool.

"Stand up comedy." he announced as he arranged the mic.

"Well I was going to say some joke on our very own highschool stripper, Kagome, but I see that were getting over her charade." he said

!meanwhle

Backstage Kagome was wiping off the sand as Inuyasha walked in.

"Kagome can I say something?" asked Inu

"Yeah sure." Kagome wiped her face. "I need to say something too." she mumbled.

"I... Im I..." He couldnt say it.

"Im..."He turned around.

"Sorry." he grumbled

"Sorry?" she replied

"Yeah that... I was a huge jerk to you that day...I shoud have defended you." he muttered

"Its ok..." she replied

"Is that all?" she asked

"yea." he muttered

"good now my turn." she mumbled

"I dont think we should see eachother anymore, like how weve been doing, theres so much trouble already and-"

"No Kagome, why are you."

"I just dont-when I saw you all last week, I wrote this song and I even got the music for it." She blushed

"Its stupid but please dont laugh." she mumbled

The music began to play ( its the music from when Mariah Carry sang 'We Belong Together' at the awards an there was a beach scenery in the backround. It was like violin and harp and stuff like that, beautiful and peacful.)

"Don't forget about us)  
Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go  
No baby, no baby, no baby no  
Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go  
My baby boy..."

Just let it die  
With no goodbyes  
Details don't matter  
We both paid the price  
Tears in my eyes  
You know sometimes  
It'd be like that baby

Now everytime I see you  
I pretend I'm fine  
When I wanna reach out to you  
But I turn and I walk and I let it ride  
Baby I must confess  
We were bigger than anything  
Remember us at our best   
And don't forget about

_Chorus_  
Late nights, playin' in the dark  
And wakin' up inside my arms  
Boy, you'll always be in my heart and  
I can see it in your eyes  
You still want it  
So don't forget about us

I'm just speaking from experience  
Nothing can compare to your first true love  
So I hope this will remind you  
When it's for real, it's forever  
So don't forget about us

_Verse 2_  
Oh they say  
That you're in a new relationship  
But we both know  
Nothing comes close to  
What we had, it perseveres  
That we both can't forget it  
How good we used to get it

_Bridge 2_  
There's only one me and you  
And how we used to shine  
No matter what you go through  
We are one, that's a fact  
That you can't deny  
So baby we just can't let  
The fire pass us by  
Forever we'd both regret  
So don't forget about

_Chorus_

_Rap_  
And if she's got your head all messed up now  
That's the trickery  
She'll wanna have like you know how this lovin' used to be  
I bet she can't do like me  
She'll never be MC

Baby don't you, don't you forget about us

_Chorus x2_

Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go  
No baby, no baby, no baby no  
Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go

When it's for real, it's forever  
So don't forget about us."

Kagomes voice was beautiful it took his breath away and what was worse was she was wearing that sexual outfit showing her beautiful body.

"Kagome I... That wasnt stupid." he mumbled.

"I dont want you to leave me." he said

"But I dont want this anymore."

"Then get something different! Be mine! Be my girlfriend!" He snapped

"Inu-"

"Kagome I love you!" he snapped

"Inu you dont love me you lust me." she muttered.

"No Kagome I love you! What do I have to..."

He then got an idea.

"Ill prove to you I love you!" he snapped as opened the door now having Miroku and Sango fall to the floor.

He growled and stormed off.

"Inuyasha your up." said a Senior girl.

"Going."

_' I was gonna do Livin La vida loca, but this is way better' _ He thought to himself

He got up and Kept the stool on there.

"Since Kouga insists Kagome is a stripper, I got a little dong to go along with it." announced Inuyasha

He connected his Ipod to the stereo system and had the freshmen lower T-pains vocals having only the music play

"She got the body of a goddess!" He began making many laugh and other girls cheer

( I dont know alot of the song ) Sorry Guys

"Im in love with a stripper!"

"Her body its rollin its rollin

She climbing the pole and Im in love with Stripper." Inuyasha slipped off her shirt and many girls cheered.

He began to do sexual poses on the stool and looked to the side of the stage where Kagome was laughing and blushing.

He kept on now unbuckling his belt and throughing it to the crowd and then throwing his pants in, he' is only in briefs and doing sexual poses on the stool.

"She can pop it she can lock it!" He began to pop his ass in different directions.

"Take it off!" screamed the audience.

He kept on singing and then the song switched to a remix and it was outsprung by T-pain.

_  
_"intro  
I'm sprung, y'all she got me, got me doin' things I'd neva do if you ain't been I'm tellin you. I'm sprung(I'm sprung)y'all she got me, got me doin' things I'd neva do if you aint been I'm tellin' you. 

You do 7x

chorus  
I'm sprung, y'all she got me, got me doin' things I'd neva do if you ain't been I'm tellin you. I'm spung, y'all she got me, got me doin things I'd neva do if you ain't been I'm telli'n you.

you do 4x

you do 15x

verse 1  
She got me doin' the dishes, anything she want for some kisses. I'm cookin' for her when she gets hungry, all she doin' is actin like she want me. She callin' off all my homies, even all of my other grownies, she aint even my main lady, see i been thinkin' 'bout her lately. Man, she really don't deserve me, all she wanna do is hurt me, so i gotta get away from her. Now i'm leavin quickly, before she come and try to get me, and i'm takin everything with me, when it all comes down that.

Chorus

you do 4x

you do 15x

verse 2  
So we went our seperate ways, it been a couple of days, now im doin' what i want to, wit noboby tellin me what i'm gon' do. Now im feelin so free, wit nobody but me, now i can handle all my business, all of my fellas can i get a witness. Now im fellin kinda lonely, and on top of that im kinda horny, so i gotta get back to her. Now im leavin quickly, before she come and try to get me, and im takin everything with me, when it all comes down that.

Chorus  
_  
you do 15x  
you do 15x"_

He then slipped off his briefs and showed off what he had which was alot. and then walked off stage casually.

The teachers that had awoken from their faint just fainted again but this time with wide grins on their faces.

The principal was measuring a long distance with his hands.

"wow" he mumbled then looked at Inuyasha

and Everyone cheered.

Inuyasha got back on stage naked.

"Hey Ami..." He looked down to his girlfriend "I think we should see other people." He smiled "Byt the way everyone I want my clothes back!" he snapped as he walked off.

"Hell no!" yelled many.

He walked up to Kagome infront of everyone and kissed her.

"Now will you stay with me."

She was in tears from the corny romantic and halarious song and then said Yes.

At the end of the day Inu and Miroku had 2 hr detentions for nudity and for streaking after the Talent show.

Kouga was pissed because Everyone was back to liking Kagome again and Ami was crying while Inu was all over Kagome the rest of the day.

At the End the winner was a tie between Inuyasha and Miroku. 2nd place was Sango 3rd was Kagome and honrable mention was The guy who could spit water in one end and catch it at the other end of the stage.

The 4 winners were to perform new or same talents at te cultural festival.

a/n: Ok! I hope you all loved my chapter 5! See it was pretty cute! I really want reviews guys so please just send something even shit like Lady Yuki complains about is fine! Alright well thanks and The next chapter is life with Kag and Inu dating and Sang and Mir seeing other people...its a little more focused on Sango and Miroku in this one. Will the two be happy with their new boy and girlfriend or will they be falling for eachother? You know but its how it happens. R and R!


	6. Ayame and the nut Cracker

Ch6: Ayame and the Nut cracker

a/n: sorry I havent updated in a while well This chapter isnt like I said it would be I decided to change it a bit, but the beach is the next chapter.

"Well miss. Petals if youd like I'll get an office aid student to show you to your next class." said the principal.

" No thats all right, I think I can remember my way around" A girl with redish brown, fair colored skin, and beautiful aquamarine greenlike eyes steppedout of the office.

She had a plain face, plain body that wasnt too tall yet wasnt short and she wasnt athletic looking like Sango, model looking like Kikyo or exotic like Kagome she was just plain. The only things that stood out was her hair that was naturally the redish brown color and her teal like eyes that gleemed beautifully.

meanwhile

"Ok class please take out your text books and turn to page 230 " instructed the teacher.

The class did as told and turned to the page where it was a new chapter on 'Phytoplankton and Zooplankton'

" Why are we taking this class again! We had it last year!" whispered Sango aloudly towards Kagome Who shrugged

Inuyasha was sitting infront of Kagome sleeping. Sango sat next to Inuyasha and Kagome and Miroku sat at the desk behind them which he was so happy for since he could feel both their asses at the same time.

All the sudden the red/brown haired girl walked in looking over to the teacher.

"Is this Marine Biology?" she asked catching Kagome and Sangos attention.

"Ayame!" they both jumped up to their feet making a sleepy hanyou fall over in his chair from surprise and everyone turn to them at their outburst.

"huh?" she looked over to them while handing the teacher a note and then smiled brightly.

"Ka...kagome is that you? Sango!" Her smile was even bigger.

"Oh my god!" The two burst and run to her starting hugging her and holding her close making everyone jump in their seats because of their screaming.

"Holy shit its just a girl!" snapped Inu while he held his ears down from the yelling.

" I missed you guys so much!" cried Ayame.

"We missed you too!" said the two.

"Well then theres no need for introducing her seems like the class already knows her." muttered the teacher.

"Oh yea" Kagome stood infront of the class.

"This is Ayame Petals, she is a Junior and is our baby girl!" Kagome hugged her tightly

"Thats right so if any of ya other seniors try to pull a prank on her your ass is mine." snapped Sango

"And thats not a threat its a warning." added Kagome.

Everyone looked at the three strangely and sort of frightenend except for Inuyasha who was grumbling under his breath since they disturbed his cat nap.

later on, on the way to lunch

Kagome Sango and Ayame walked together as Miroku and Inuyasha followed behind them listening to their conversations.

"This is such girly bullshit" growled Inuyasha

"So Kagome are you still with Kouga?" asked Ayame

This caught Inuyashas attention as they sat down to eat.

"No not anymore " replied Kagome

"You were with Kouga?" Inuyasha asked

"Oh yea thats right last time I talked to you, you had broken it off and were seeing Hojo."

"You were dating Hojo too?" Inuyasha asked

"Are you still with Hojo?" she asked

"no I wasnt really with Hojo we just went on a few dates thats it, we were never really boyfriend and girlfriend." explained Kagome

"What about that one football player or that guitarist?" asked Ayame

"Nope only went on a few dates with them never really were together." replied Kagome sadly.

"What the hell! How many guys did you have before me!" snapped Inuyasha

"One, all the others I tried to go out with but I just didnt want to, It was right after my sisters death and-"

"You dont have to talk about it Kagome" mumbled Sango

" Yea, well I just wasnt happy and Kouga was the only one who made me feel a little better but... he was so obsessed and then..."

"Well how many guys did you sleep with because when I met you, you might have been tight like a virgin but your cherry was popped." he whispered close to her ear.

Sango and Ayames eyes widened ' _What! Sick!' _they thought

"1, and it wasnt what I expected." mumbled Kagome

"He didnt rape you did he!" he snapped aloud

Kagome looked around nervously and Sango, Ayame, and Miroku were wide eyed.

"no!" she hushed him.

"Can you stop asking me questions about the past!" she snapped in a whisper

"keh, whatever." he muttered

" Geeze what is this guy your new father?" muttered Ayame.

"no my boyfriend." she replied

"ooooooooohhhh"

"So that means Kouga is mine for the taking?" asked Ayame

"Go ahead" muttered Kagome

"But just dont bring him around us." snapped Inuyasha

"Uh ok?" mumbled Ayame.

Miroku and Sango sighed

"Their relationship is so exhausting." mumbled Sango

"This is why I have a friends with benefits way of living with girls" muttered Miroku

" You idiot! " snapped Sango as she slapped his hand away from her.

"Your not that way with me" she growled

"Why you want me to be?" asked Miroku slyly

"Hell no! Thats what Im saying So I dont end up having rumors sent about me screwing around with a perverted ass like yourself." snapped Sango

"Hey you guys I was thinking of going to the beach this weekend wanna come?" Kagome asked te group.

"uhm ok." replied Sango

"Id love to!" replied Ayame

"Yea Sure." replied Miroku sliyly

_' I'll get to see Kagome and Sango in bikinis!' _He thought to himself

"Hey Hentai watch where your pointing that thing" growled Inuyasha as Kagome, Ayame, and Sango were looking wide eyed with mouths agape at Miroku.

the next day

It was friday and Ayame was rushing down the hallway since she was late to class.

Thats when she bumped into him,Kouga.

She was falling back but he caught her in time before she could hit the floor and at that moment it felt like a romantic scene for Ayame.

"Watch where you going." he smiled to her

"Kouga" she mumbled softly

He rose a brow in question and confusion. "Do I know you?" he asked

"I...Its me... Ayame Petals." she mumbled as she blushed madly.

"huh?" he let her stand on her two feet and then examined her.

"Oh yea Ayame..." he smiled

" Your a wolf demon arent you" he said

She nodded happily

"You do remember me!" she replied Happily

"uhm yea" he looked at her strangely for her behaviour.

_' She has the wolf demon female features but ok...'_

"Your the one always following me around and asking me to marry you." he muttered

"Yeah" she said less enthusiatically.

The two forgot about class and cought up and started to walk around

at the end of the day

"Well you have gotten cuter than before, and my chances with Kag- Kay are pretty slim so why not." muttered Kouga

Ayame smiled greatly and then hugged him. It was the end of 6th period and the bell had just rang. Right when she hugged him Kagome and Sango walked out of the class room to see it.

Sango gasped and Kagome glared Kouga down.

"Sango can you go get Ayame Im going to have a talk with Kouga." Kagome walked passed them and Sango came right to Ayame.

Ayame didnt notice Kagome since the hallways were crowded anyways.

"Oh Ayame! Theres this student I saw that needed help with some of his Herbology notes!"Sango continued to give a fake excuse as she lead(more like dragged) Ayame to another direction.

Kagome turned back around to spot Kouga already heading to his next class. Although she was only 5'3 and he was around 6 feet she was still able to reach his shoulders. She put her hand firmly on it and pulled it back to jolt him into turning.

Kouga looked down at Kagome and the next thing many noticed was Kouga tripping over his own two feet bending halfway over while being dragged from the collar of his shirt by Kagome.

Kagome took him into the small hallway that lead to the staircase.

She closed the door behind her and then glared down Kouga.

She pushed him so he would sit down on the stairs.

"What are you doing!" she snapped

"Well apparently being dragged by you" He smirked

Kagome gave him a icy cold glare that he recognized too greatly. That was the glare that her older sister would give him every time she met eye contact with him. It was honestly pretty creepy. She never liked him and he never liked her, thankfully she died before they started dating.

" Listen you ass, Im not going to sit here and play pink panther with you..." She snarled.

"You hurt Ayame in any way..."She paused glaring daggers and him and stepping closer. "I will personally arrange your slow and painfull death..." Kouga honestly always thought she looked cute when she was mad but now she looked even creepier than Kikyo, like a someone who would murder you if you did cross her.

Meanwhile outside.

Inuyasha looked over at Miroku as they saw the door shut behind Kagome.

"You wouldnt think, Kagome would do anything with Kouga?" Miroku asked Inuyasha

"What! Hell no! He hurt her she would never forgive him that easily nor do anything with him alone!" snapped Inuyasha

Miroku looked into the window to see Kouga smirking.

"I dont know Kouga seems pretty happy man." replied Miroku.

"Im tellin you Miroku, she would never-" Inuyasha cut him off as he saw Kagome moving slowly closer to Kouga intensly closer. Now she holding his neck, he could only see her from behind and couldnt see Kougas face anymore.

back in the staircase hallway

" hurt her in anyway and I will hang you while chopping your balls off." Kagome grabbed what was between his legs and twisted what she had of it making him howl in pain. She pushed it in so it hurt him like hell then kneed him.

"Got it?" She smiled wickedly.

With Inu and Miroku

"Holy Shit!" Miroku snapped as he watched Kagome grabb it, now her body was in the way and he and Inuyasha watched as Kouga howled.

"Aw fuck no!" Inuyasha burst through the door to see a surprised Kagome and a crying Kouga.

"What?" Miroku looked at what Kagome had done, Her knee was still jammed in between his legs and his pants in that area was twisted. The sight made Miroku and Inuyasha grab their own dicks in fear.

Kagome got up and looked at Kouga.

"Remember what I said."


	7. the beach, the reason i wont kiss girls

**Ch7: The Beach, The Balls, The reason why I wont kiss girls**

A/n: Alright lets see if I can get any reviews in Chapter 7.

Disclaimer: IVe been foregetting to do these! I dont own Inuyasha and you should be thankfull for that. "Dont Judge me im just doing my thang! See you in the theatre" Quohogs Greased up Def guy

" Alright its the weekend!" cheered Yura happily.

She walked into Kagomes appartment where she saw Kagome slipping on a one piece.

"YUCK! Kagome what the hell are you visiting your grandma at an beach for the elderly!" Yura looked at the lime green one piece with disgust.

"Heh, no, Im going to the beach with my friends." Next thing she knew she was being dragged out of her apartment and into Yuras.

A half an hour later

"It lookes sexy!" Yura argued with Kagome as she ripped the green bathing suit up.

Kagome was looking at herself in the head to toe mirror in Yuras batheroom as she looked at what she was wearing in shock which was a string bikini that only covered her nipples and vagina. What was covering it was what looked like star fish.

"Hell no Yura! I look worse that Lil Kim in her music vids and Janet Jackson at the superbowl put together!" snapped Kagome as she slipped the strings with stars off.

"Ugh! Fine whatever! I think I have one thats modest."

"Does it cover all of my ass?" called Kagome as Yura walked back to her room.

"Yes." called Yura with a grumble

"And all of my tits?"

"Thats askin too much Kagome!" Yura snapped aloud.

an hour later

Kagome was stepping out of the elevator turning heads with her small pink strapless dress that didnt even cover all of her ass.

It felt like a soft towel and it was meant to wear over your bikini. She had slip on white sneakers and a beaded ankle bracelet. She looked so exotic as she walked through the lobby and out the door.

There she saw Inuyashas Xterra parked outside.

The tinted window on the passangers side slowly went down to reveal a wide eyed Inuyasha with his jaw to the floor and drool slipping out.

Kagome blushed lightly at his reaction. He got out opened the door for her and then got back in.

She put her seatbelt on and waited for Inuyasha to start driving off but nothing.

She then settled herself to get comfortble and awaited but yet again against her expectations no movement.

She looked over at him to see him still with his eyes stripping her down hungrily and his mouth agape.

"Inuyasha!" she snapped

He snapped out of his heavenly daze and looked at her in the eyes.

" Are we gonna go to the beach or are you gonna make it so we can swim in your car with all the drool your slippin out."

Inuyasha put his car in drive as he wiped the corners of his mouth for the remaining saliva.

The ride was awkwardly silent until they reached Mirokus neighborhood.

Miroku lived with his parents like many teenage 18 year olds still do while they are in school but his parents had a tendency to move alot so instead of moving everywhere in the same big ass city of Tokyo with them, the rich parents of Miroku kept the small house for Miroku as they ended up paying for 75 of the rent. Once he went to college he could pay full rent for himself in that house and keep it under his own name, until then... you understand.

Kagome leaned turned towards inu and lifted up the middle compartment in between them. She began to look for a paper while she flipped her hair out of her way to the other shoulder and dug into the compartment to find what she was looking for. Meanwhile Inuyasha was looking at the sexy collarbone of her and getting a great glimps of her busty creamy breasts that where peeking through her clevage.

"aha! Found it!" Kagome said in triumph.

She looked up to see a sweaty palmed red faced hanyou trying his best to look in every other direction but hers.

"Whats wrong with you?" she asked as she shut the comparment and unfolded the paper.

"N...na..nothing"He stuttered.

"My ass its nothing." she grumbled as she finished unfolding it.

"Whatever Kagome can you just tell me where to go!" he fumed while clenching his steering wheel and glaring at it as if it were the cause of all his problems.

"Hmmph" She looked back at the paper and began to read silently.

"Alright take a left on 'Well avenue' and go striaght till you see Forest Dr." Kagome instructed.

He did so

"Turn right on Forest Dr. and stop at Village blvd." (a/n: In case you didnt notice Kagome in the series goes left from well in the Inu forest to where the village is on the right of the forest.)

" Ok then His house should be the last one on the right."She took one last look at it then folded it up and looked over at him to see him really concentrating on the small neighborhood road in front of him.

"Your going to get tunnel vision like that"She inquired as she looked out the window.

"Whatever" he grummbled.

"Listen Inu I know whats wrong" she smiled as she looked over at him.

"Oh really and whats that?" he asked with a smirk

Kagome leaned in over to his side so close to his ear pressing her body provocatively against his right arm.

"You want me right now, but your too pridefilled to say it." she whispered seductively.

_'Holy shit even if that was an insult that was still so fucken hott' _He thought to himself

"Pfft. Kagome whats stopping me from cornering your ass right now?" he asked in a cocky manner.

"That I might not be in the mood and your horny ass wont get shit." Kagome said oh to quickly and confidently that it made Inuyasha jab back a bit.

"If ya really are too pridefilled to try, the answer is Im up for the challenge, seeing if we can get away with it without letting Miroku and Sango know."Kagome smiled mischeviously.

After a brief silence.

"Your an idiot"

He stopped at the last house on the right and beeped the horn loudly.

Kagome grumbled and opened the door to get out. She then had a mischevious smile and slowly slid letting the small towel like dress flap up a bit revealing some of her naturally tan ass, Next thing she heard in that split second was a beep.

She quickly turned to Inuyasha who was breathing heavily.

"Uh, sorry" He was redder than his swimming trunks and now he was looking at the steering wheel and his large rough hands in astonishment as if asking himself what he just did.

Kagome smiled and knew exactly what happened. When she left his hand was still in the middle of the wheel where you have to honk the horn. He saw her ass and pressed hard against the wheel trying to get a better glimps of it before the dress came back down and didnt realize he honked the horn.

He looked back at her as she walked over to the door and rang the door bell.

"C'mon guys, get your asses out here!" she called

Sango answered the door while talking to some guy who she so happened to flirt with alot,Craig.

Kagome went inside

"Miroku hurry your ass up!" she yelled

"In a minute!" Miroku sang.

She looked over at Sango who shrugged and kept on talking and or listening to Craig on the other line.

Kagome was honestly the only girl Sango could ever put up with, other than that Kagome and Sango only had guy friends, Girls were all full of shit and drama and honestly those two already had enough drama on their plates. Guys on the other hand were always halarious and fun and crazy to hang out with, You could always count on them to get a great laugh, a flirtatious remark and an occassional lesson or tip on how to deal with men like them or how to kick someones ass or how to pull a crazy ass prank. Honestly Sango and Kagome grew up around boys and if it wasnt for Kagomes sister she probably would have ended up like Sango who had two brothers, Kohaku who was younger than her and Haru who was older and always had his friends around to influence Sango especially when she was a little girl. Kagome hung out with them as well so they both grew up alittle ruthless with Haru and his Judo and wrestling buddies.

But ever since Kagomes sister' death both girls gave up on being popular with the men. miroku still hung around them the most and the guys would give an occasional conversation out to them but that was it. Sango though still sometimes hung out with them and now she was starting to flirt with half of them, one being Craig who loved the girl to death.

"Hey I'll talk to you later Im going to the beach with Kags and a few other buds." Sango said

"Huh? Oh Kagome Craig says Thanks for not inviting him and he is mad at you now." Sango said

" Tell him 'Your Welcome' and he can be as mad as he wants to be at me he still loves me." Kagome smile

Sango repeated it "Craige said to shut up and he'll wrestle you as a payback for not inviting him" She smirked

"Hmmm in the mud with nothing and its a deal" Kagome teased

"He says hell yea and Im the naked muddy refere"

"Ok" Kagome laughed

"Alright Im ready!" Miroku called

"God Miroku you take long than Sango and I put togeth-" Kagome stopped in midsentence when she saw what Miroku was wearing and Sango was scared to death and wanted to scream.

"What?" He asked

"na...Nothing" Kagome quickly looked to the car and began to walk fast pace with Sango.

"Kagome let me sit in the front with you!" Sango whispered aloud.

"What!"

"C'mon! Look at him! I'd do it for you!" Sango shrieked

"Ok ok!" Kagome got in and Sango jumped in and sat on her lap.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha had reclined his chair back to take a nap while waiting and noticed Sangos actions.

He set it back in normal position and then looked over to see Miroku opening the door.

"WHAT THE!" Inuyasha jumped and hit his head against he ceiling of the car.

There he saw Miroku wearing tight purple speedos that clung onto his skin so tightly you could see everything. And I mean EVERYTHING.

"Miroku what the hell are you wearing!" Inuyasha snapped as he tried to avoid looking down once again.

"Oh these are speedos, ya like em?" he asked

"Miroku get your pale ass back in the house and change into something less horrific! Your scaring us!" He snapped

"All I have are speedos" Miroku said Slyly.

All of them look terrified and Sango and Kagome clung tighter onto eachother.

"Al...Alright" Inuyasha said hesitantly

"Sango get in the back" He said as he gave his attention back to them

Both girls gave him the 'Your-kidding-me-look' and clung tighter onto eachother.

" Sango dont give me that look!" Inuyasha snapped

"Inuyasha are you crazy!" Snapped Kagome

"It's scary enough sitting alone with him but Sangos in a tiny bikini and hes in speedos!" Sango added

"Im gonna get a ticket!" snapped Inuyasha

"since when did you care so much about the law?" Kagome asked confused.

" Just get in the back!" snapped Inu

"No!" Sango yelled

"I'll get in the back" Kagome said risking her life.

"HELL NO! NOT WITH THAT PERVERT BACK THERE!" snapped Inuyasha

"HEY!" miroku said acting hurt.

A half an hour later

'Inuyasha was grumbling while he now had Ayame Kagome and Sango all clinging to eachother packed in the passanger seat in the front with Miroku laying in the back flaunting what he had.

The finally made it to the beach and Inuyasha found a pair of swimming trunks in the trunk of his car which made everyone exceept Miroku happy.

The girls slipped off the clothes that they wore above their bikinis.

Sango wore a white tank American Eagle polo with a black cloth skirt and black flipflops and underneath was a red sports bikini. The top was cute and tiny and had the addidas stripes on the side of one breast Her bottoms where like tiny shorts and the white line ran down the same spot like the top. It went so well with her athletic body and it honestly made an impression on both.

Ayame took off her Yellow T-shirt and jean shorts to reveal a pink Bikini that covered some of her stomach and showed little cleveage. She had pink skirt like bottom and she honestly looked like a young 15 year old compared to the other two.

Kagome slid off the towel dress to reveal what made everyones look at her in awe and Inuyashas trunks become tighter in the front.

She wore what looked like a Jungle girl or Cave woman would wear. It was a dark tan color and stringy on the side a sort od leather feeling and look to it, it had beads of black here and there holding the strings that made up the bikini, honestly it looked liek if someone turgged on one string the hole bathing suit bottom would come undone. Her bikini topp didnt cover all of her breasts but it dodnt looke that back either. It had strings hanging beneath the leather looking cloth that covered her nipps and part of the rest of her breast and had areas ripped which looked like a tiger or some beastly animal attacked the bathing suit making it ever more erotic.Strings that dangled matched the ones on the bottom that also matched the ones holding the top up byt the neck and around her back.

Kagome blushed lightly and the first to fully recover was Inuyasha who all the sudden punched miroku for how close his hand was to touching a certain area on Kagomes body.

"Ahem" Some one cleared their throat behind them.

Everyone turned to see Kouga standing there with swim trunks on.

"Kouga!" Ayame squealed happily "Im so glad you came!" She hugged him and he returned it lightly.

"Ayame!" snapped Kagome and Sango in unision.

" He wasnt supposed to come remember!"

"Oh, Im sorry must have slipped my mind" He hit the side of her head lightly and it would have been hard to believe her if she wasnt Ayame but it was and so it was believable." Kagome sighed heavily and gave Kouga but thats not what frightenend him it was Inuyasha who was towering over him giving him the biggest death glare that even Satan himself couldnt compete with.

Kouga wasnt going to be a pussy towards Inuyasha so he simply ignored it.

half an hour later

The gang was done playing beach ball and Now Kagome, Inu, Ayame, and Kouga were all playing ghikin fight and while Kagome and Ay ame playfully fought echother ontop of the guys shoulders Inuyasha and Kouga where getting ready to fight on the bottom.

"Dont get near my Kagome, got that?" he growled lowely.

"Heh,What if she gets near me?" Kouga smirked

"Whats makes you think she will"

" When she realizes how you didnt satisfy her like I did-" Kouga had no chance to complete the sentence since Kagome knocked Ayame down and now Inuyasha was lunging for him.

Meanwhile

Sango was making a sand castle and Miroku was making a sand Sango. Honestly it was a big work of art which really shocked many people on the beach but what made more people shocked was how he was feeling on the sandy Sangos ass.

Sango wasnt one to admire it, more like hit him the head with the volleyball for being such a pervert.

"Alright Volleyball!" Ayame said while getting the ball from Mirokus temperarily uncontious head.

Kouga came after her and Sango called Inu and Kagome who were splashing eachother playfully in the water.

miroku came back to and grabbed the camera in his bag.

He took a pic of Sango calling to Kagome and Inu, of Sangos ass, of Inu and Kagome splashing eachother, Ayame having a tickle fight with Kouga, a picture of his Sango Sand Sculpture, a picture of Sango destroying the Sand Sculpture, A picture of himself, a crab scattering all over the muddy hole, a dead jelly fish being poked Ayame, Inuyasha getting onto the shore, a bunch of sting rays around Kagome who was a little shocked and scared.

A close picture of Kagome just getting out of the water laughing, not noticing the camera, her nips poking through the thin cloth, while beads of water ran down her beautiful body and breasts making her look like a teaser for a porn mag, her smile so genuine as she tucked some of her stray locks of her beautiful raven black hair behind her ear. As water splashed and dripped from her body since she just rose from the water.

A picture of Sango practing her spike with beads of sweat and water dripped down her beautiful athletic body, her muscles flexing at her spiking and stretched bodyshowing every muscle she had, every lean little curve she possessed in that bosy, and that smile he rarely saw to him but to everyone else, where her determined violet eyesgleamed with joy as she made a perfect spike. Kagome and Sango were most certainly two of the most gorgeous girls he had ever seen.

Ayame was cutie pie but she was nothing compared to the athletic and exotic beauties.

"Miroku put your damn camera down and play!"snapped Inuyasha

"ALright boys against girls!" Said Sango

"Yeah! Were gonna kick their asses! Snapped Kagome

" In your dreams sweetheart!" laughed Kouga

"Dont call Kagome sweetheart!" snapped Inuyasha

"Service!" Sango called

She gave an overhand serve and it went right in between Kouga and Miroku, Inuyasha noticing either were going for it, dove for it eating the sand.

"What the fuck man!" he snapped at the two.

"Sorry man." Miroku apologized.

Kouga smiled weakly "My bad."

Inuyasha huffed and spit the last of the sand out of his mouth then rose and redied himself once again.

SAngo served and this time Kouga hit it back to Ayame who got scared and dodged the thing.

"Ayame!" Kagome and Sango snapped

"Were getting no where with this" growled Inuyasha

"Miroku Your serve!"Kagome threw the ball over the net to Miroku.

He went to serve the ball but it hit the net now it was Kagomes turn.

The sun began to gleam and the guys had to squint for a sec and in that second he saw Kagomes body pale because of the sunlight seizing his eyes, Her body form wasnt very visible at the moment and all he saw was her raven black hair and pale body.

_'Kikyo?'_ He thought to himself.

He watched as she did an overhand serve which looked alot like someone ready to shoot an arrow through a bow, archery.

to him thats when he saw Kikyo.

The sun was hidden behind the clouds now and thats when he saw it was really Kagome

_'She looked so much like her...'_ He thought to himself

"SERVICE!"

_'But Kagome is way hotter... and sweeter, and-' _

His thoughts were cut off when the ball hit him in the head

" Inuyasha?" He heard Kouga and Miroku say in unision.

"Smooth move Hooters!" Inuyasha could hear Sango tease Kagome

"Yeah you just knocked out your man!" Ayames voice was close.

He blacked out for a few

He groaned lightly as he began to awake. His head was on something firm but soft.

" Hey, he is waking up!" Kagomes cheerful voice was heard very closely to him.

He gave a an inner smile and woke up to see Ayame

"Ahhh!" He scramed and nearly fell off whoevers lap he was in.

Thats when he saw Kagome right next to him her wavy hair surrounding her beautiful face as she smiled happily.

"He's up guys!" she called

Thats when he realized He was knocked out by Kagomes serve and he was on Ayames lap

_'Damn' _He thought

Meanwhile

Sango and Miroku were splashing with eachother having a blast. He showed her a sand dollar he found and let her feel who its brushes tickled the palm of her hand.

She giggled and he smiled as he watched her look at it in amazement.

They had been talking for the few minutes Inuyasha was out and He had shown her the cute little shells that crawl back into the sand when you dig right at the wet sands shore line.

She loved being with him at this moment, he wasnt being a pervert and he was being smart and sweet and letter her acknowledge that she wasnt just a girl with a hott body like she always though he though her as.

They were swimming around in the deep area and where talking and laughing lightly.

"No Sango seriously, your more than a pretty perky ass." he teased.

She giggled "And your more than an ass." She smiled

" So how did you know I secretly liked ballet and opera?" she asked

" 2 years ago we went on a class trip to the opera house, half the class was alseep and the others where texting messages or not paying attention, you on the other hand were at the edge of your seat grasping Kagomes and Kikyos hand tightly while watching the Phantom of the Opera." Miroku explained "And then when we got a chance to go back stage, the class was moving on quickly but you stayed behind to watch a bunch of the ballerinas dance and stretch, and then you tried it." he smiled

"What are you a stalker?" she asked jokingly.

"no, I just pay attention to you more than you think when Im around you."

"What else do you know that I like to keep secret?" she asked

"You secretly hate being on stage to do a speech or announcement and you care alot about the enviroment but think that activists are geeky and dont want to be one. You want to join the Peace Cor and you hate being around girls except for Kagome." He replied

This surprised Sango

"How do you know all this?" she asked

"Apparantly you dont think I listen to you when you tell me and Kagome things"

"I thought men dont listen to women"

"Im not like other men."

She blushed and he was swimming so close to her.

"Im flattered" She smiled as she too got closer.

They were close to kissing, so very close.

"HEY LETS GO EAT!" Inuyasha called from afar.

Sango giggled as Miroku sighed and they both swam back.

While swimming back

' _Oh my god, I just realized I almost willingly kissed Miroku!'_ Sango thought to herself.

' _Could I possibly Like him? NONONONONONO NO way Girl get a hold of yourself this is the perverted guy that has 'stroking girls assses' as a hobby on his my space! This is the guy that did a report on 'why men like girls boobs' in contradicting speech class and has Sir Mix alot and Peter Griffin as his idols!' _Sango looked over to Miroku was was ahead of herself

_'But there are times he sweet, he cares, he listens, and I drag him into trouble all the time and he never leaves my side, he is always protecting me when it comes to getting into trouble with others, he and Kagome are always there to see me succeed and he always buys me icecream to make me feel better.'_

_'Sango are you listening to yourself! Your falling for MIROKU! Listen tonight, Craigs free and after the soccer game you should wash up in the showers and go out with him! Youve been around Miroku for too long, you need more men around!'_

_'Hmmm, Craig... yea that does sound like a great idea.' _

at the restaurant

All of plans with craig faded as Miroku and her shared an ice cream which brough back memories of him comforting her.

Kagome and Inuyasha were having a drinking contest on who could drink their soda the fastest and Kouga and Ayame were cuddled together eating eachothers fries all in the same booth eating together.

Kagome won and Inuyasha wanted a rematch saying the waitress put more soda in his drink than Kagomes.

"Nope" Miroku shook his head

"Your kidding!" Sango laughed and looked at him in disbeliefe. "Not one!" she asked still unsure

"Iv'e never kissed a girl but my mom and grandma. Now girls have given me kisses on the cheek but ive never kissed them back" He replied

Sango knew Miroku well enough to know when he was lying or not and right now he wasnt lying.

He always looked up and smiled when he was lying but when he was telling the truth he'd look dead straight in the eyes.

And thats what he was doing looking at her in the eyes.

"Oh my your serious!" She gasped " Why?" she asked

" Complications, Kissing for some strange reason raises the passion more than touching in certain areas. And more emotion is expressed. look" He pointed over to Kouga and Ayame who were giving peck kisses on the lips while Kouga leaned against the wall and she leaned against him.

"Kouga really does like Ayame but not as much as he liked Kagome and right now he is kissing her to show that he cares for her and is interested."

"hmmm ok?"

"Now Kagome and Inuyasha" Mirok said quietly since they were closer and werent occupied in kissing and were just talking and fooling around with eachother.

"That day we saw them kiss, they have obviously had sex and lust for eachother greatly. Now to know that they really do love and not lust eachother and Inu actually cares for her is that the kiss isnt rushed like many and the passionate kiss softens and how he holds her close and securly shows he's protective and cares for her safety. "He whispered.

Inuyashas ear twitched in their direction and he turned to look at Miroku and Sango who were in a good conversation.

" Hey, what are you talking about us about?" he asked.

Miroku and Sango stiffened.

"How you guys make out." Sango blurted

Inuyasha smirked "Yea Right, seriously tell me." He looke at them.

"Fine dont beleive me." replied Sango

Kagome knew it was true because her and Sango always used that tactic so many times when they tell the truth to someone and the person thinks they are joking.

"Whatever"Inuyasha grumbled

They went back to their conversation.

"So you watch how people kiss?" she tried not to laugh

"Dont make fun of me, I just dont want to kiss anyone I know I dont truly want to be with and I see how others kiss to see who really cares for who." Miroku leaned back with his hands behind his head.

Sango smiled "You know you do observe many things, and you would actually be really smart if you put that mind to some good clean not porno dirty use." She smiled

"Thanks Sango that means alot coming from you" He replied smiling sweetly.

on the drive home

Ayame decided to go with Kouga which scared Kagome and Sango

Flashback

_"Kagome can I talk to you..." Koua said seriously_

_"I guess." she muttered_

_They walked a distance. _

_"I am really and truly sorry for what I dd to you and I know that what I did was wrong and I was just really jealous. I never mean to hurt you that way. Kagome I want you to know that I really do love you, but when I was with you guys at the beach today, I found out, I could never have you... Ayame she is someone you dont ahve to worry about. I care for her and she is still just a kid, I wont do anything to her." As Kouga explain Kagome cxould see that this was from the heart._

_"We were kids too when-"_

_"I know and I know that I had messed up big time into rushing you with that...Ayame is only 16 and Im 18. I wont hurt her I learned my lesson from you and I saw how much I hurt you and what it lead you to do... Trust me" Kouga looked up to her his blue eyes lovingly looked at her like how they used to. He still loved Kagome with all his heart but it just wasnt mean to be and he was a total ass hole to treat her the way he did. But he never wanted her to be as hurt as she was when he did it. He really did care for her._

_"Alright"_

_"Do you forgive me"_

_"Ill say I forgive you but Im not forgetting anything" Kagome mumbled_

_He smiled slightly "Better than nothing"_

end of flashback

Kagome was a litle more calm now and they had jsut dropped Miroku off and nect was Sango

She had remember about Craig and thought it was for the best to do it before she ends up truly falling for Miroku.

A/n: Alright Next time On Get over it!

Mirokus Jealousy and Kagomes Fake Fit!

If you review Ill give you a preview of the next chapter just review and say you want a preview along with it!

Thanks R AND R!

The Latin Kagome


	8. Mirokus Jealousy & Kagomes Fake Fit

Mirokus Jealousy and Kagomes Fake Fit

The steam poured out of the open door as a beautiful figure in a soft clingy cloth walked out of the batheroom. Sango took off the towel that looked like a turban on her head making her wet but beautiful brown hair flow down hitting her wet back.

Fall Out boy began to ring through the room so she headed towards her dresser and picked up her cell.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shigure..." She smiled as she opened one of her drawers and began to rumage through for cute undies.

" Im getting ready to go out with Craig tonight how bout yourself?" She asked as she slipped on her Victoria Secret Hidden Hearts thong.

"Oh really?" she smiled as she putn on a cute lacy bra.

"No Im not dating "Craig she laughed "Im still single...and yes Im free for tommorow night, but it would have to be after the soccer game" She dried her hair in her towel "actually Kagomes dating Inuyasha" She held the phone back and cursing and shock could be heard from the other end of the line. "Calm down," She began to laugh. "Alright I'll see you after the game, bye"

_'He's perfect he can get my mind off Miroku too...' _She thought to herself

_'Oh shit I'm thinking of him again!' _ she groaned inwardly.

_'Oh shit and I am going with Shigure! those two could be brothers! no Twins! Not only do they look alike they act the same too! Great I should have just gone with Miroku then!' _she hit her head and then grmbled while she headed into her closet.

_' What is that dumbass doing tonight anyways?Damn why must I think of him!...'_ She cursed

meanwhile

"Miroku!" Inuyasha struggled to get some of the girls off of his arms and chest "What the hell am I doing here again!" he snapped as the security gaurd let Miroku and himself in.

"I told you, tonight I have to make up for BOA not coming so your going to be my guest on my show tonight." Miroku pulled his badge out of his pant pocket and showed it to the woman at the desk

"Miroku, I know your fucken around with me because this is the 105.5 station and its almost 8o'clock. And you cant possibly have a show beacause-"

"Sorry about BoA, MI-Hentai but its great that you got the youngest business owner and entrepenuer, Inuyasha to come and-" The bombshell interrupted Inuyasha

"Woah woah woah, wait your MI! " Inuyashas was wide eyes and shocked beyond belief

"Yes" Miroku smiled a bit proudly at Inuyashas new discovery

"No you cant be! I mean c'mon First you sound so different this guy actually knows what he's talking about, he is funny, and is wise and has got me out of so much shit with all my other girlfriends, hell he gives good dating tips and is the ultimate ladies man." Inuyasha went on

"Are you implying that Im you r hero?" Miroku smirked

"Hell no your ntohing like him I mean c'mon you... MI?" Inuyasha still didnt beleive this.

Miroku frowned he was getting aggitated "It isnt that hard to comprehend... I am MI." Miroku grumbled as He watched Inuyasha snort and shake his head in disbelief.

"ugh, whatever man you believe what you want to. Its hard to believe that you are the youngest business assistant becoming more successful than half the entrepenuers known in the Asian and American countries. You are so dense at school Its hard to beleive that you even have straight A's." Miroku muttered.

The two stepped up to see two women standing there, one looked around 18 then one looked around her early twenties. The younger one looked excited and innocent, she had big brown eyes so innocent and unaware of what she was truly getting herself into, her smile big and wide, her brown hair straight and down spread onto her spaghetti strap, she also wore beije capris and Kswiss sneakers, the other wore a clothe jacket that ended at her waist and wrapped around with a belt, Her jacket was closed and it looked like she wore nothing beneath it, she wore pink red highheels that matched her jacket. Her hair was short and pink including her eyebrows, she had green eyes and faint colored skin.She wore major pink eyeshadow with slight grey and had red lipstick on.She looked like a pro. When she saw Miroku she only slightly smiled while the younger girl bounced lightly in excitement tot see MI.

"Oh so you two must be the winners to have a date with me and my guest." Miroku smiled as he approached them.

Inuyasha saw them honestly when he ssaw the younger girl he thought of Kagome, thats how she used to be, he liked her that way, but not even Kagome knew that, he thought her innocence was so cute and at times a turn on. He glanced over at the other girl and snarled, he hated the way she looked, like a hooker and he thought on how Kagome had changed to look like that,espeacially the night he saw her as a stripper. He hated it really although she looked immensly hott and appetizing, he would have rather had her in the tank top and capris like the younger girl.

"Ah Nina what a beautiful name" Inuyasha listened back into the conversation.

"And you are?"

"Strawberry" the older woman said.

"Oh my god its Inuyasha!" Nina gasped.

Strawberry looked up to the dark corner infront of them to see the dark hidden figure leaning against the wall look up at them.

She too gasped but then quickly caught herself and went back to trying to get Miroku into her jacket.

She untied it not only for Miroku but for Inu. He noticed her eyeing him when she untied it. Her Jacket flew open to reveal a strap that only covered her tiny boobs nips and tiny blue jean shorts that gave her a camel toe.

Inuyasha looked in the other direction truly disgusted and then walked in when Miroku opened the door to the studio.

meanwhile

Kagome was standing at the counter of the store' Body Shop' regretting that she decided to give up her stripping for this, being yelled at by a 14 year think she knows it all bitch who was yelling at her for only giving her a 15 discount instead of 50, the grl was obviously wrong and couldnt count for shit even if her life depended on it.

"Who I am makes Who Ive been" Kagome sang as she ignored the girl bitch at her.

She began to hang clothes and put the muswic in the store up with the remote and walk around the school inwardly laughing her ass off while the girl followed her and begin to cry.

back at the 105.5 studio

"Thats right man, just giver her some time and wait 2 more days then tell her what I told you and if that doesnt work she isnt worth it." Miroku explained

Inuyasha was facing the wall with a trash can full of vommit infront of him.

"Thanks man your the best MI!" said the guy on the other line.

"no problem, alright guys were gonna come back after these advertisements cuz zomeones gotta pay the billz around here, after that were gonna talk with Inuyasha. Your listening to MI-Hentai on 105.5" Miroku pressed off a button and made sure the sign 'on-air' wasnt on then looked down at strawberry who was done sucking his dick while naked.

Inuaysha looked back and felt like vommiting again

flachback

"Yo Miroku how do you" Inuyasha had the mic in his hands and turned to Miroku to see Strawberry undressing and Miroku whipping his dick out."Holy Shit!" Inuyasha dove for the trash can and hurled.

end of flashback

Miroku smiled as Nina undressed and soon enough was moaning and groaning as he gave it to her in his chair.

"I knew she'd be a loud one" muttered Strrawberry.

"Thats why she gets it on commercials" She grabbed a cigarett and headed outside.

with Sango

Sango and Craig where leaving the moster truck ralley and next washis house.

"What movie are we gonna watch again?" she asked as she buckled her seat belt and waited for him to do the same.

"I was thinking Wedding Crashers." He smiled

Oh how handsome he looked when he smiled.

Sango smiled back and he looked at her.

"Sango you look really nice tonight" He looked down at her.

She was wearing a tube top and low rider jeans, the top was red and black and focused on what she had which wasnt much. But it showed off her athletic body and made it look like a little more in the chest.

"Thank you" she smiled and blushed, looking down trying to hide it.

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek surprising her.

He put the car in drive and began to drive.

back with Miroku and Inu and Strawberry and Nina

It was over an hour now and Strawberry had been trying to get Inuyasha to take his pants off but he only snarled and kpet on shoving her off of his lap.

He had been asked questions all night man and women right now it was some dumb ass girl that knew nothing of what he did but knew he had looks and money.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked

People in the other line laughed.

"Inuyasha havent you been known to date more than one girl?" asked some guy from a magazine who was on one of the lines.

"I have been known to do that yes-"Inu was cut off

"So have you ever been single?" asked a news woman on the other line.

"Well-"

"Will you go out with me?" said the dumb ass.

"What!-"

Inuyasha kept on being cut off when Miroku then decided to step in.

"Actually believe it or not he is dating one girl right now."

Everyone shut up in surprise and silence and if the phones werent already going crazy now it was becoming a mad house.

"So does that mean no?" asked the dumb girl

"Im only gonna stay with her for a while" Inuyasha laughed

"Can you tell us who the girl is?" asked some one else.

"Actually its my best friend, KittyKags" Miroku mentioned

There were so many gasps even in the room itself miroku wanted so hard to laugh.

"Alright time for the carazy 10 at 10!"Miroku pressed the buttons, got oof air and set his headphones down and looked at Inu

"Kagome sometimes comes and helps out when Im out of it, so we had to make up a nick name, many said she is like a cat so we decided to call her kittykat but then cahnged it to kittykags." Miroku explained.

Inuyasha stayed silent

_'man this is the first time I have ever had only 1 girlfriend, and I dont even want to date other girls! Whats wrong with me! Whats happening!'_

"Inuyasha!" Miroku got him out of his thoughts.

"Uhm bye MI bye Inuyasha" Nina smiled

"Oh let me escort you out." Miroku walkewd out with the girls.

minutes later

"Alright I promised Kagome that we would go to her work tonight and bring her some coffee." Miroku inquired as he stretched

"I get off at 11." He added.

Inuyasha sighed. "god man Im never helping you again" Inuyasha groaned.

"Ya hungry... Im hungry" Miroku muttered.

"no.."Inuyahsa held his stomach trying hard not to remember what happened only a few hours ago.

around 11:30

Miroku and Inuyasha were walking to the store." Where are we I thought we were going to Kagomes job!" snapped Inuyasha

"Oh this is her new job she quit the restaurant" Miroku explained

"Restaurant!"

'Oh shit he doesnt know she was stripping.' he remembered

"Yea the restaurant down on 95." Miroku began to explain

"Oh yea!" Inuyasha pretended to remember

Theye were walking into the store to see a bunch of the employees laughing and dancing and surrounding Kagome who was dancing to the radio "Just call me whenever your lonely deedeeedadeeddaadeeday! I can be your friend I can be your homie!" She shook her hips and locked them.

Inuyashas jaw dropped

"Hey isnt this supposed to be a department store!" Miroku called from the locked door.

The employees looked over and Kagome smiled as she walked to the door.

A slow song was coming on "How do I deal without you" or something like that. by Franky J

"What happened to my coffee?" she asked

"Oh we'll go right now" Miroku was about to turn but then saw Sango and Craig heading their way he quicklyturned and dragged Inuyasha with him.

He watched as Sango came to Kagome with a coffee in her hand

"I got craig to take me to get you some! This si what you wanted right?" Sango smiled

Craig wrapped his arms around her and she smiled.

"Wanna dance?" he asked

"right now?"

"Yea"

"but this is a sad song" She loooked confused

"So."

They began to slowly start to kiss Kagome glancing over to miroku and Inuyasha, Inuyasha ditching Miroku and running up to Kagome and swiping a kiss and her coffee from her.

He came back for the kiss.

While all this was happeneing Miroku was watching Craig and Sango make out and the song that was playing ran through he is head.

"Sometimes a man has to choose  
And do something he doesn't wanna do  
Do I live my life with you as my wife  
Or do I go on and pursue my lifetime dream  
I gotta do this for me  
Cuz if I don't I'll probably regret it  
But if I don't I'll probably regret it  
How do I cope

How do you cope when  
The one you love is with somebdoy else  
And there's nothing you could do about it  
How do I deal with  
The fact that you had a chance  
But you chose to turn away for your career  
I gotta take it though it's heartbreakin'  
It's something that I had to do  
But nobody said that it would hurt so bad  
So how to I live...how do I deal without you

It's killing me to know  
That your heart hurts with me  
But you're with him cause I chose  
To be in this industry  
Money, shows, and hoes come along with luxury and pain  
Is all you see when you think about it  
But this is the life that I was given  
So I have to live it to the fullest  
But how do I deal in the meantime without you

How do you cope when  
The one you love is with somebdoy else  
And there's nothing you could do about it  
How do I deal with  
The fact that you had a chance  
But you chose to turn away for your career  
I gotta take it though it's heartbreakin'  
It's something that I had to do  
But nobody said that it would hurt so bad  
So how to I live...how do I deal without you "

He quickly ran off to get the coffee then made it in time to see Kagome closing up and Inuyahsa pretending to help more like feeling her up. While Craig and Sango were whispering and giggling into eachothers ears.

"Hey guys whats up?" Miroku came looking breathless now bittereseet was on and Craig so happened to be singing to Sango

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on one hundred proof attitude power   
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do  
I'd do anything for her

Cause she's bittersweet   
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

The way she sees it's me  
On her caller I.D.  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone   
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Still ringing in my head  
Still ringing in my head

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery   
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
Oh, I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

Just the girl I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
Just the girl I'm looking for

He pretended to play the guitar and Kagome had joined in jumping around like a groupy with the other employees doing the same while Craig sang to Sango on the bench.

Miroku growled lowely gaining Inuyashas and Kagome amused attention.

"Miroku are you jealous?" Kagome asked giggling.

Miroku smiled" Why would I be?"

10 minutes later

"You told the both of us to get coffee? Why!" snapped Sango

"I wanted 2 coffees." Kagome admitted while walking behind them with Inuyasha being quiet but hoilding her hand.

He didnt like to show his affection to her but he did she loved it.

The next day

Miroku was angry he woke up in the worst mood ever.

'Wait what happened last night? Oh yea sango declined her ride with me to go with craig, she lives closer to me! When did those two go together!' Miroku thought to himself as he got dressed.

_'Whatever, she'll realize he isnt good enough from her, but i'll help on that part, I have to some how make someone else upset her so she can come to me, I cant really get Craig to do it, I barely talk to the guy... oh and there is the backfire of her running to Kagome. Ok Sorry Kagome but you gotta hurt Sango.'_Miroku finished getting ready and headed out for school

With Inuyasha

"So you didnt like it that Kagome was a stripper" Yura popped out behind Inuyasha who was waiting for Kagome at her door frame

"Huh?"

"What do you have against strippers?" Yura asked with a risen brow.

_'Oh Shit' _Inuyasha thought "Kagome you done yet?" He called inside

after school

It was time for the big game girls played first at 4 pm that Gave Miroku enough time to come up with a plan. He knew the perfect way. He shoved one of the senior girls thongs in Inuyashas Xterra and sprayed some of Kagomes perfume that he stole from her bag and sprayed it all over the car and personally since he loved the smell so much, himself as well.

Kagome and Sango were captains so they were talking to the coaches which pissed Mrioku off since he really wanted to talk to her.

Everyone was at the bleachers waiting including Inuyasha who was the closest to the fields.

When they were done Kagome came towards the bleachers to grab a hair bow to tie her hair up.

"I thought this was gonna be a volleyball game!" snapped Inuyasha

She smiled and walked over to him "Whats the difference?" she asked

"Well the shorts in volleyball are skin tight on your asses-" She hit him in the shoulder and turned to walk off purposely pulling her shorts up to show him a little something

"Wait Kagome!" called Miroku

She turned around to face him and came back

"Yea Roku?" she asked

"Inuyashas cheating on you" he said

Kagome rose a brow and Inuyasha nearly fell off the bleacher

"Yea look here I found a thong in his car theres another in there too if ya dont belive me!" Miroku looked up to the sky then to Inu

Kagome knew he was lying

"Oh really?" she asked

"Yea and I saw him at the strip club" He snapped which made Kagome want to burst out in laughter.

"Kagome Im serious I havent-" Inuyasha was immediately on defense mode.

"Kagome dont listen to him!" snapped Miroku

"C'mon Miroku talk to me in the hallway"

They ran to the hallway.

"Alright spill, Stretchings almost done and I gotta go and I know your lying."

Miroku knew she knew

"Alright Kags, I need you to get in a fight with Inuyasha and dont tell Sango anything, make her upset by not coming to her. She'll come to me." Miroku looked over to her in sadness and she was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Are you serious!" she screamed

They saw Inuyasha head popp out from afar and she smiled.

"Alright I'll play along" she winked and then pretended to be pissed

"You got tot be kidding me! Strawberry!" She snapped

Inuayshas eyes went wide and he went booking it towrds her.

"Mirokus Lying!" He snapped

"Whatever!" she rant ot he field.

Inuyasha glared Miroky down

"No wait Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha didnt give him a chance he was already trying to kick his ass.

Thankfully Miroku knew how to dodge, cuz when Inu hit the wall a huge hole was its great result.

Poor wall didnt deserve that.

break

Kagome and Sango and the rest of the girls were plaing greatly. Now half the game was over and Kagome began to act mad.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called trying to get her attention

Kagome snarled and looked in the other direction

Sango noticed this and walked to Kagome

"Kags whats wrong?" asked Sango as she set her hand on her shoulder

Kagome bit her bottom lip but was going to ghate to do this to her best friend

She shook her hand off her shoulder "None of your damn business ok!" she snapped as she grabbed some water.

"Kagome-" Sango was caught off gaurd.

"Listen Sango, Im not a baby that needs support every time I have a problem! Ok so stop treating me like a baby! Your not my mom or older sister ok! Holy shit!" Kagome wiped her sweat with the towel and ran to the huddle leaving a shocked and upset sango to stand alone.

Miroku was shocked himself and thought _'What the hell did she just do!' _

_'For Some strange way I have been wanting to say that to Sango.' _Kagome thought sadly to herself

after the game'

The girls won but the teamwork was alittle off.

Sango was ready to cry when Kagome ignored her and glared and snarled at her.

"What?" she barked

Sango was losing her best friend and to see the tears filling in her eyes was causing Kagome to hesitate to keep on.

_'Sango Im sorry'_

Sango turned around to where Miroku was standing.

Kagome eyed Miroku and he nodded Now she knew that he would tell her it was an act.

Kagome ran off to the parking lot.

Miroku opened his arms up a bit to show Sango his sympathy but when she ran he ran passed him and to craig.

He turned to her and looked at hersadly

"You ok?" he asked

"no... can we talk?" she asked tears starting to spill

"Yea, c'mon." Craig put his arms around her and lead her in the other direction.

Miroku watched upsettingly as his Sango dissapeared

_'Why am I so jealous to see her with him...Am I falling for Sango? '_ He thought to himself

at the parking lot

Kagome looked over to see Inuyasha throwing a pink thong out of his car in digust.

Kagome came up to him and gave him an angry glare.

"Kagome!" he said in surprise.

"Get in the car we need to talk" She growled

Inuyasha glared her down. "no you get in the car, and you listen to me!" he snapped

Kagome was surprised. His anger was not only something that she liked that showed he wasnt a pussy but it was also a turn on.

She sighed angrily and got intot he passengers side. She smelled the perfume immediately

'So thats where my perfume went! Miroku you owe me merfume!' She thought to herself

"Kagome listen to me-"He was cut off when Kagome leaned over immediately and kissed him.

"Your so hott when your angry" she massaged his ears.

"Wah... wah...KAgome" He groaned at her touch

"Your not mad? " he asked

"I know it wasnt true, I was acting it for Mirokus sake." Kagome kissed him again.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her "Your a ... oh god... good actress" he murmured as she reclined his chair for him and nibbled on his ear.

She got off of him and sat in her seat.

"Wait what are you doing?"he asked sadly with a slight whimper in his voice.

" I stink!" she squeaked as he let her hair down.

"So!" she snapped

"So ...Let me take a bath" she muttered

"Fine!" he growled

_'Ill take it with you'_ he added in his thoughts

a/n: Yay! My birthday was feb 10th and Homecoming was yesterday! This weekend was honestly the best weekend ever! Sorry I havent put in this chapter! But oh my god Today I just had to blow off some steam from this weekend by puttin this sucker up so here ya go!

R and R!


	9. ch9: Preperation, Pressure, and Girl Fig

_**ch9: Preperation, Pressure, and Girl Fights**_

_**a/n: Hey guys im sorry i have been really busy! Thank you for all the reviews!**_

_**Thanks to:**_

**_demonpriestess07_****_ (Your reviews really lift up my spirits your such an energetic and excited reviewer!)_**

**_Cherry-Dragon-Heart ( hugs back gracias! Sorry I wasnt quick!)_**

**_Ilovehatsuharu (I love Fruits Basket! Haru, Kisa, and Kyo are my favorite Zodiacs and the over dramatic Ayame! Of course you gotta love all the other characters too! Thanks for the review!)_**

**_babylove (pigs out on meow mix Thank You!)_**

**_captive24 (Thank you! your review was like a birthday gift to me!)_**

**_ChainedXmemories (You probably hated the last few chapters since it had a lot of time crazy things going on. Thanks for theTip Hope I did better on this chappy! )_**

**_Nomadgirl (God I love how you were my first Reviewer! )_**

**_XBlackRoseX909 (Im reading another story of yours! Again your amazing! )_**

_**If I forgot anyone please tell me so I dont seem like an ass hole for leaving a reviewer out!**_

Kagome was walking towards the school gates when she stopped to see Sangos car drive up in its usual parking spot.

_' Oh yay Sangos here! I can finally tell her about this weekend and ask her about her and Roku.' _Kagome thought to herself.

She was heading over to her car while Sango stepped out and got the most upsetting and confused stare ever.

_'Ok why is she looking at me like that? Did I put my eye liner on wrong again? Damn thats why I hate putting all this make up crap on! No she wouldnt look like that...hmmm she seems sad, did someone die? Oh no maybe it was Kohakus meds!' _Kagome now had a concerned look on her face and immediately ran towards her best friend as fast as she could.

"Sango whats wrong? Is Kohaku ok?" Kagome asked worriedly

Now she only recieved a confused look from her friend. "Yes he is fine."

Kagome calmed down a bit "Oh"

_' Ok?'_

"Well then what the hell was that sad and confused look for when you first saw me?" Kagome asked now very confused herself.

" You dont remember Game night this weekend?"

"Of course I remember it, what does that have to do with- OH!"

_' OH yea I basically chewed her poor innocent head off! But wait didnt Miroku tell her?' _

" Uhm Sango didnt Miroku tell you anything that night after the game?" Kagome asked

"Hmm? No... I havent even spoken to him since then, why?" asked Sango still confused and upset as ever.

"You havent! Where the hell did you go after the game!" Kagome snapped

"I went with Craig! I was upset and needed someone to talk to so I went to him! Why does that matter?" Snapped Sango

"It matters because that was the whole point of me getting you upset so you could go to Miroku!"

"WELL!...What!"

"Ugh! That ass! " Kagome calmed herself down " Sango, Miroku had this plan to get me upset, he made it look like Inu cheated on me so I would get mad and then yell at you and get you upset so you would run to him for comforting, so he could have some alone time with you" Kagome explained now walking with the very confused and struggling to be sane again Sango

"Why?" Sango asked still not getting the very clear to damn point.

"Because he likes you Sango" Kagome growled in frustration " He was jealous of you and Craig and to get you to be with him more he wanted to take you out for Ice Cream, but knowing that you thinking he was a big nasty pervert wouldnt dare go on a date alone with him, he made it so it looked like something you would usually do when your uspset, you go to him and he takes you out to make you feel better." Kagome explained

"Are you serious!" Sango asked Surprised

Kagome rolled her eyes "Yes"

"Thats crazy..." Sango looked down " But I could never date Miroku"

"Why not?" asked Kagome sadly

"Because..." She looked up "He would hurt me so easily. Kagome, you know how he is with girls, he will love and adore them for about a week and then get sick of them and throw them away like a rich woman with five dollar bills. And I like the friendship we have because he isnt like that with his close friends, he treasures them kinda like a poor humble man with a five dollar bill." Sango explained

Kagome laughed

"Whats so funny Kags!" snapped Sango

"Nothing Nothing! Its just your comparing your relationship with Miroku to a rich woman and a poor man with a five dollar bill." Kagome kept on giggling.

"Its not funny" Muttered Sango

"Yes it is."

Kagome kept on laughing

"Hey Kagi?"

"Yea?" Kagome smiled as they now entered the school gates.

"That night when you were saying all that stuff to me... did you mean that?" Sango asked as she kept facing foward.

" You know what Sango, I didnt...but there was a part of me that actually did want to say it... but I never had it in that way." Kagome looked at Sango who was slightly disturbed.

"Sango...Your my best friend, and I would never want to lose you, your the closest thing to a sister or a mother that I have..." Kagome hugged her on one of her arms.

"Aw Kagi!(Sniffle)."

"You know Sango you always know how to ruin a moment like this."

Right when Kagome reached her locker there came a very large group of people surrounding her at her locker.

The only thing that could be heard in the hallways was Kagomes name being called.

'Why' you ask?

_'Holy Shit why was I chosen as Class Representative and Student council President! I dont remember even signing up to be this!'_ Kagome thought as she was being dragged to many different areas.

"Kagome! the Freshmen class A3 still havent gotten their food approved to see if its edible!" complained one girl

"What the hell could you put in rice balls that isnt edible!" Snapped another girl

" Kagome, The Junior class of B4, A2, And D6 still havent recieved all of their decorations and costumes for their culture class!"

"Kagome,200 more lights for the stage"

"Oh my god the Florist is short 100 Sakuras!"

"Were out of ink and the neasrest store doesnt have any of our type in stock till next week!"

"Kagome The principal wants to go over the music that will be played at the dance!"

" The Catering isnt going to be available till the night of the dance!"

" Higurashi we need the entertainers for the culture festival to be approved by the Principal!"

"Paper paper wheres the paper"

Meanwhile

"Where the hell is Kagome?" snapped Inuyasha as he sat in between Miroku and Sango in class.

The two were awkwardly quiet and it was really pissing Inuyasha off on how upset Miroku looked and how he was constantly glancing over at Sango when she wasnt glancing over at him and then while Miroku was looking to the floor all sulky she would glance over at him and have a look of deep thought as if she was trying to think of something to say and it was at the tip of her tongue but he could tell she was debating over it.

_' Holy shit they obviously like eachother why dont they just ask eachother out!' _Inuyasha thought

_'Why does everything have to be so complicated' _Thought Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome struggling under the crazy entertainment, decoration, culture, yearbook, financial, and food committees pressure and Inuyasha struggling under the heavy silence of the two dimm witts beside him who are too embarassed to express their feelings like little 13 year old school kids.

'_Highschool Sucks' _Thought Both Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha was getting sick of the silence and the fact that they didnt help at all on telling him where Kagome was.

'I'll piss em off by leaving.' He thought as he smirked and walked out of the class.

Inuyasha growled as he saw the halls that were usually empty now filled with students running back and forth, He used to love cutting class but now it felt like shit, whats the fun if your aloud to?

Students were aloud to cut class today since next week was Spirit Week, The Friday of Spirit week was the day of the Culture festival and the Saturday after the Culture Festival was The Dance!

So people were going nuts, mostly students in the certain clubs because this was the highlight of the year for the main clubs, like Drama, Yearbook, Student Council, Culture clubs and many others.

"Oh my God wheres President Kagome! I dont know if this is enough Gossimer!" cried a freshman girl to a senior girl who was close to her.

_'It seems Im not the only one looking for Kags...or President Kags? What?'_

"Oh shes in the class D1 with many other students in the commitees." replied one of the boys running around.

" Watch it with the lumber!" snapped the other guy holding lumber with him.

"Lets hurry!" snapped the Freshman girl

Inuyasha casually followed.

"Ok thats enough! Everyone sit down in their seats now!" snapped Kagome

Inuyasha slipped into the very crowded classroom to see his pressured girlfriend about snap.

_'Oh this is going to be **VERY** entertaining!'_ He squealed with Joy.

"Monique since your a senior and you are in charge of the lighting and technical I want you and Fred to get the lights from the nearest store, and no more than 400series." instructed Kagome

"Right" Said Monique

Monique pulled out her keys from her purse and grabbed Fred while walking out the room

"Then Serena since monque will be getting the lights I want you to contact DJ Ku and tell him that KittenKags needs him to DJ a school function and to bring his latest mix cds over before 3pm."

"Ok!" Said a perky girl.

" And if he starts to complain tell him he owes me." Kagome added

" People in charge of the flowers..." A few people stood up

"Call the florist up and tell them what happened then you must be stirn so Kelcie I want you to talk to them because you wont be so kind, I want you to tell them that we need flowers by 2pm Thursday at the latest and if not then we want money back."

"But Kagome what about the rest of the flowers then?" asked Haruki

"Dont worry about it, we'll wait till Thursday then I'll tell you my plan." Kagome shruged her off.

" Miko, does the fashion committee have anything going on?"

"No" replied a boy right beside her looking through his papers.

"Alright I want someone right now to get the fashion commitee leaders ass in here now." She snapped.

A few more people left to go find the president of the fashion committee.

Inuyasha watched as she kept on and was honestly shocked. He never knew she could take so much charge.

Knowing him he would have ended up screaming and punching someone or more than one person but you catch my drift.

"Ok that covers most for the Dance on Saturday night, lets see" Miko was going through his filing folder

"You covered the catering, the lighting, music, Juniors costumes and culture day decor..." Miko kept on.

Inuyaha snapped out of his daze and began to smirk

"Holy Shit your such a nerd **PRESIDENT**Kagome!" He snapped

Kagomes head snapped up to see the two silver triangular ears sticking out in the short crowd since he was taller than many in the room.

She blushed and smiled " shut up"

He was making his way towards her as she leaned over the palladium smiling at him sweetly so happy to see him.

Right when he was close enough to atleast speak with her someone dragged her away.

He growled and watched her be dragged away.

The rest of the day was very stressfull. Miroku and Sango were left alone most of the day and it was now lunch time. The two were sitting with a very pissed Inuyasha who had just got rid of a bunch of girls that were hanging all over him since Kagome was no where to be found. The only girl that he couldnt shake off was Ami, his ex girlfriend.

Miroku and Sango sat there amusingly getting their mind off of their problems and watching Inuyasha suffer as he tried to pry the girl off of him.

"I never knew so many girls loved him."mumbled Sango

"They are just too afraid to do anything and now that Kagomes his girlfriend they know not to mess with her."explained Miroku.

"So they are doing it now while she is occupied?" asked Sango

"yup"

"What desperate skanky idiots." she muttered.

" Get the hell off of me an let me eat woman! "snapped Inuyasha (a/n: Oh my god that sounds so wrong now that I read it!)

As Inuyasha tried to pick up his Ramen noodles once again Ami laughed loudly and tugged on his arm trying to snuggle up to it making the noodles slip through the fork once again from his arm shaking making Inu bite nothing but plastic.

Sango giggled at how the dumbass ditz truly didnt know when to stop.

Miroku was laughing at how Inuyasha was truly trying to eat his Ramen.

He held up a spoon as a suggestion and Inuyasha took it. While reaching for it, Ami thought it the perfect chance to sit on his lap so she swung her long lengs over so she was basically stradling him.

"What the-" She placed her fingers on his lips

"Baby what ever happened to us?"she whispered

Inuyasha with her fingers still holding his mouth shut glared and growled at her.

" I mean what does Kagome have that I dont? Any thing she can do I can do better." She made a pupy dog face

_'Doubt it' _He thought to himself.

"Doubt it"

Sango, Miroku and Ami all turned to see Kagome standing behind them and Inuyasha had to look passed Amis blonde streaks and over her shoulder to see his girlfriend halfsmiling trying to hold in her laugh at seeing Ami on him.

Inuyasha could sense Amis heart beat much louder than before and the shiver roll down her spine. Was Kagome that scary? She didnt even look scary at the moment she looked like she was about to crack up laughing. hmmm was she intimidating to the girls?

"Heh, You doubt it Higurashi?"Ami stood up now looking at Kagome with a risen brow and her nose in the air.

Kagome was trying even harder not to laugh.

"...Ami ... can I ask you ..something?" Every pause was to control herself from laughing up a storm.

"Shoot" Ami now placed her hands on her hips swaying them from side to side.

"If you made him so much more happier than I do then why did he come to me while he was dating you?" aked Kagome

Many people "ooohed" and "oooh snapped" since they were already drawing a crowd.

and Miroku in the mist of it all yelled "Diced like a cucumber"

Ami was tall and very skinny, she was around 5 8', black hair with blonde streaks and blue eyes. She didnt have much of a curve like Kagome who was like a mouse compared to her and very busty.

Ami smirked " Kagome he felt bad for you since you were a little whore and couldnt take all the pain you were bringing yourself."

"Ami just because you feel that way about yourself doesnt mean I do."

Ami was getting pissed "Excuse me?"

"And ami if you satisfied him so much then why hasnt he come back to you not even shown any interest in you since he has left you, hell even been with you."

"Actually we were just getting close till you cut in on all the fun Aint that right baby?" ami winked at Inu who just shook his head and sat back in his seat enjoying this little mouth off.

"Ami, your relationship with him now is just how it was when you were with him,pointless, pathetic, and only to pass the time" Thats it , Kagome hit it hard, she made that button pop off and hit half the students heads.

Next thing everyone knew Ami had tackled Kagome on the floor and Inuyasha was the first one to jump up and react.

The two were punching, pulling, kicking, slapping, elbowing, shoving, and ripping eachother to shreds.

"Some one pour some water on them!" hollared Miroku which caused many men to grin and many girls to glare.

Now Kagome was on Ami, legs on each side of her and punching her in the face, Ami trying to crawl away and Kagome pulling her by the skirt making her come back for more.

"Know who your fucking with Bitch!" snapped Kagome

Inuyasha was done watching it and was noticing that Kagome really was doing some major damage.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away from the poor Ami who looked like a paper doll at the moment.

Ami had a nice grip on Kagomes hair and yanked some strands. Kagome,since she was in soccer, got some pretty hard kicks, and Ami did a few bitch slaps and Kagome, hook punched like how Sango taught her.

Kagome also had a few claw marks as so did Ami.

Inuyasha carried her outside.

"Holy shit you need to calm down!" He snapped

"I didnt care that she was flirting with you its just she thinks that Im a weak pathetic bitch that'll take her shit that pisses me off."

"I said calm down" He muttered He didnt like it when she cursed so much.

Kagome grumbled and then wrapped her arms around him as he held her.

"I'm sorry I got to get back to work." She mumbled

She kissed him lightly on the lips as he licked some of the blood off.

"Stop."she giggled

"Alright" He reluctantly stopped

"I'll see you later."

_**VERY IMPORTANT!**_

a/n: alright guys you really need to review for this one. The prom night is coming up and the ballots are coming out! Who should be Homecoming Queen? Now Honestly this is just your opinion in the end I do choose but this does affect my choosing! So please Rand R on who you think should be queen if you dont there wont be a next chapter! We need it!

The nominees are ...

Yuna Braska(FFX and FFX2)

Rikku Albhed(FFX and FFX2)

Sango Hairokustu

Arisa Hanajima (Goth girl I like from Fruits Basket)

Kagome Higurashi

Tohru Honda(that ones for the fruitbasket fans)

Yukino Miyazawa (His and Her circumstances)

Sailor Moon(serena?)

Yuki Sohma

Ami Zukee

ALRIGHT NOW VOTE FOR ONE AND ONE ONLY!


	10. an: Dont read this one its a mess up

_**ch9: Preperation, Pressure, and Girl Fights**_

_**a/n: Hey guys im sorry i have been really busy! Thank you for all the reviews!**_

_**Thanks to:**_

**_demonpriestess07_****_ (Your reviews really lift up my spirits your such an energetic and excited reviewer!)_**

**_Cherry-Dragon-Heart ( hugs back gracias! Sorry I wasnt quick!)_**

**_Ilovehatsuharu (I love Fruits Basket! Haru, Kisa, and Kyo are my favorite Zodiacs and the over dramatic Ayame! Of course you gotta love all the other characters too! Thanks for the review!)_**

**_babylove (pigs out on meow mix Thank You!)_**

**_captive24 (Thank you your review was like a birthday gift to me!)_**

**_ChainedXmemories (You probably hated the last few chapters since it had a lot of time crazy things going on. Thanks for Tip HopeI did better on this chappy! )_**

**_Nomadgirl (God I love how you were my first Reviewer! )_**

**_XBlackRoseX909 (Im reading another story of yours! Again your amazing! )_**

_**If I forgot anyone please tell me so I dont seem like an ass hole for leaving a reviewer out!**_

Kagome was walking towards the school gates when she stopped to see Sangos car drive up in its usual parking spot.

_' Oh yay Sangos here! I can finally tell her about this weekend and ask her about her and Roku.' _Kagome thought to herself.

She was heading over to her car while Sango stepped out and got the most upsetting and confused stare ever.

_'Ok why is she looking at me like that? Did I put my eye liner on wrong again? Damn thats why I hate putting all this make up crap on! No she wouldnt look like that...hmmm she seems sad, did someone die? Oh no maybe it was Kohakus meds!' _Kagome now had a concerned look on her face and immediately ran towards her best friend as fast as she could.

"Sango whats wrong? Is Kohaku ok?" Kagome asked worriedly

now she only recieved a confused look from her friend. "Yes he is fine."

Kagome calmed down a bit "Oh"

_' Ok?'_

"Well then what the hell was that sad and confused look for when you first saw me?" Kagome asked now very confused herself.

" You dont remember Game night this weekend?"

"Of course I remember it what does that have to do with- OH!"

_' OH yea I basically chewed her poor innocent head off! But wait didnt Miroku tell her?' _

" Uhm Sango didnt Miroku tell you anything that night after the game?" Kagome asked

"Hmm? No... I havent even spoke to him since then, why?" asked Sango still confised and upset as ever.

"You havent! Where the hell did you go after the game!" Kagome snapped

"I went with Craig! I was upset and needed someone to talk to so I went to him! Why does that matter?" Snapped Sango

"It matters because that was the whole point of me getting you upset so you could go to Miroku!"

"WELL!...What!"

"Ugh! That ass! " Kagome calmed herself down " Sango, Miroku had this plan to get me upset, he made it look like Inu cheated on me so I would get mad and then yell at you and get you upset so you would run to him for comforting, so he could have some alone time with you" Kagome explained now walking with the very confused and struggling to be sane again Sango

"Why?" Sango asked still not getting the very clear to damn point.

"Because he likes you Sango" Kagome growled in frustration " He was jealous of you and Craig and to get you to be with him more he wanted to take you out for Ice Cream, but knowing that you thinking he was a big nasty pervert wouldnt dare go on a date alone with him, he made it so it looked like something you would usually do when your uspset, you go to him and he takes you out to make you feel better." Kagome explained

"Are you serious!" Sango asked Surprised

Kagome rolled her eyes "Yes"

"Thats crazy..." Sango looked down " But I could never date Miroku"

"Why not?" asked Kagome sadly

"Because..." She looked up "He would hurt me so easily. Kagome, you know how he is with girls, he will love and adore them for about a week and then get sick of them and throw them away like a rich woman with five dollar bills. And I like the friendship we have because he isnt like that with his close friends, he treasures them kinda like a poor humble man with a five dollar bill." Sango explained

Kagome laughed

"Whats so funny Kags!" snapped Sango

"Nothing Nothing! Its just your comparing your relationship with Miroku to a rich woman and a poor man with a five dollar bill." Kagome kept on giggling.

"Its not funny" Muttered Sango

"Yes it is."

Kagome kept on laughing

"Hey Kagi?"

"Yea?" Kagome smiled as they now entered the school gates.

"That night when you were saying all that stuff to me... did you mean that?" Sango asked as she kept facing foward.

" You know what Sango, I didnt...but there was a part of me that actually did want to say it... but I never had it in that way." Kagome looked at Sango who was slightly disturbed.

"Sango...Your my best friend, and I love you girl" Kagome hugged her on one of her arms.

"Same here Kagi."Sango smiled

Right when Kagome reached her locker there came a very large group of people surrounding her at her locker.

The only thing that could be heard in the hallways was Kagomes name being called.

'Why' you ask?

_'Holy Shit why was I chosen as Class Representative and Student council President! I dont remember even signing up to be this!'_ Kagome thought as she was being dragged to many different areas.

"Kagome! the Freshmen class A3 still havent gotten their food spproved to see if its edible!" complained one girl

"What the hell could you put in rice balls that isnt edible!" Snapped another girl

" Kagome, The Junior class of B4, A2, And D6 still havent recieved all of their decorations and costumes for their culture class!"

"Kagome,200 more lights for the stage"

"Oh my god the Florist is short 100 Sakuras!"

"Were out of ink and the neasrest store doesnt have any of our type in stock till next week!"

"Kagome The principal wants to go over the music that will be played at the dance!"

" The Catering isnt going to be available till the night of the dance!"

" Higurashi we need the entertainers for the culture festival to be approved by the Principal!"

"Paper paper wheres the paper"

Meanwhile

"Where the hell is Kagome?" snapped Inuyasha as he sat inbetween Miroku and Sango in class.

The two were awkwardly quiet and it was really pissing Inuyasha off on how upset Miroku looked and how he was constantly glancing over at Sango when she wasnt glancing over at him and then while Miroku was looking to the floor all sulky she would glance over at him and have a look of deep thought as if she was trying to think of something to say and it was at the tip of her tongue but he could tell she was debating over it.

_' Holy shit they obviously like eachother why dont they just ask eachother out!' _Inuyasha thought

_'Why does everything have to be so complicated' _Thought Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome struggling under the crazy entertainment, decoration, culture, yearbook, financial, and food committees pressure and Inuyasha struggling under the heavy silence of the two dimm witts beside him who are too embarassed to express their feelings like little 13 year old school kids.

'_Highschool Sucks' _Thought Both Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha was getting sick of the silence and the fact that they didnt help at all on telling him where Kagome was.

'I'll piss em off by leaving.' He thought as he smirked and walked out of the class.

Inuyasha growled as he saw the halls that were usually empty now filled with students running back and forth, He used to love cutting class but now it felt like shit, whats the fun if your aloud to?

Students were aloud to cut class today since next week was Spirit Week, The Friday of Spirit week was the day of the Culture festival and the Saturday after the Culture Festival was The Dance!

So people were going nuts, mostly students in the certain clubs because this was the highlight of te year for the main clubs, like Drama, Yearbook, Student Councel, Culture clubs and many others.

"Oh my God wheres President Kagome! I dont know if this is enough Gossimer!" cried a freshman girl to a senior girl who was close to her.

_'It seems Im not the only one looking for Kags...or wat President Kags? What?'_

"Oh shes in the class D1 with many other students in the commitees." replied one of the boys running around.

" Watch it with the lumber!" snapped the other guy holding lumber with him.

"Lets hurry!" snapped the Freshman girl

Inuyasha casually followed.

"Ok thats enough! Everyone sit down in their seats now!" snapped Kagome

Inuyasha slipped into the very crowded classroom to see his pressured girlfriend about snap.

_'Oh this is going to be **VERY** entertaining!'_ He squealed with Joy.

"Monique since your a senior and you are in charge of the lighting and technical I want you and Fred to get the lights from the nearest store, and no more than 400series." instructed Kagome

"Right" Said Monique

Monique pulled out her keys from her purse and grabbed Fred while walking out the room

"The Serena since monque will be getting the lights I want you to contact DJ Ku and tell him that KittenKags needs him to DJ a school function and to bring his latest mix cds over before 3pm."

"Ok!" Said a perky girl.

" And if he starts to complain tell him he owes me." Kagome added

" People in charge of the flowers..." A few people stood up

"Call the florist up and tell them what happened then you must be sitirn so Kelcie I want you to talk to them because you wont be so kind, I want you to tell them that we need flowers by 2pm Thursday at the latest and if not then we want money back."

"But Kagome what about the rest of the flowers then?" asked Haruki

"Dont worry about it, we'll wait till Thursday then I'll tell you my plan." Kagome shruged her off.

" Miko, does the fashion committee have anything going on?"

"No" replied a boy right beside her looking through his papers.

"Alright I want someone right now to get the fashion commitee leaders ass in here now." She snapped.

A few more people left to go find the president of the fashion committee.

Inuyasha watched as she kept on and was honestly shocked. He never knew she could take so much charge.

Knowing him he would have ended up screaming and punching someone or more than one person but you catch my drift.

"Ok that covers most for the Dance on Saturday night, lets see" Miko was going through his filing folder

"You covered the catering, the lighting, music, Juniors costumes and culture day decor..." Miko kept on.

Inuyaha snapped out of his daze and began to smirk

"Holy Shit your such a nerd Kagome!" He snapped

Kagomes head snapped up to see the two silver triangular ears sticking out in the short crowd since he was taller than many in the room.

She blushed and smiled " shut up"

He was making his way towards her as she leaned over the palladium smiling at him sweetly so happy to see him.

Right when he was close enough to atleast speak with her someone dragged her away.

He growled and watched her be dragged away.

The rest of the day was very stressfull. Miroku and Sango were left alone most of the day and it was now lunch time. The two were sitting with a very pissed Inuyasha who had just got rid of a bunch of girls that were hanging all over him since Kagome was no where to be found. The only girl that he couldnt shake off was Ami, his ex girlfriend.

Miroku and Sango sat there amusingly getting their mind off of their problems and watching Inuyasha suffer as he tried to pry the girl off of him.

"I never knew so many girls loved him."mumbled Sango

"They are just too afraid to do anything and now that Kagomes his girlfriend they know not to mess with him."explained Miroku.

"So they are doing it now while she is occupied?" asked Sango

"yup"

"What desperate skanky idiots." she muttered.

" Get the hell off of me an let me eat woman!"snapped Inuyasha

As Inuyasha tried to pick up his Ramen noodles once again Ami laughed loudly and tugged on his arm trying to snuggle up to it making the noodles slip through the fork once again from his arm shaking making Inu bite nothing but plastic.

Sango giggled at how the dumbass ditz truly didnt know when to stop.

Miroku was laughing at how Inuyasha was truly trying to eat his Ramen.

He held up a spoon as a suggestion and Inuyasha took it. While reaching for it, Ami thought it the perfect chance to sit on his lap so she swung her long lengs over so she was basically stradling him.

"What the-" She placed her fingers on his lips

"Baby what ever happened to us?"she whispered

Inuyasha with her fingers still holding his mouth shut glared and growled at her.

" I mean what does Kagome have that I dont? Any thing she can do I can do better." She made a pupy dog face

_'Doubt it' _He thought to himself.

"Doubt it" Sango, Miroku and Ami all turned to see Kagome standing behind them and Inuyasha had to look passed Amis blonde streaks and over her shoulder to see his girlfriend halfsmiling trying to hold in her laugh at seeing Ami on him.

Inuyasha could sense Amis heart beat much louder than before and the shiver roll down her spine. Was Kagome that scary? She didnt even look scary at the moment she looked like she was about to crack up laughing. hmmm was she intimidating to the girls?

"Heh, You doubt it Higurashi?"Ami stood up now looking at Kagome with a risen brow and her nose in the air.

Kagome was trying even harder not to laugh.

"...Ami ... can I ask you ..something?" Every pause was to control herself.

"Shoot" Ami now placed her hands on her hips swaying them from side to side.

"If you made him so much more happier than I do then why did he come to me while he was dating you?" aked Kagome

Many people "ooohed" and "oooh snapped" since they were already drawing a crowd.

and Miroku in the mist of it all yelled "Diced like a cucumber"

Ami was tall and very skinny, she was around 5 8', black hair with blonde streaks and blue eyes. She didnt have much of a curve like Kagome who was like a mouse compared to her and very busty.

Ami smirked " Kagome he felt bad for you since you were a little whore and couldnt take all th epain you were bringing yourself."

"Ami just because you feel that way about yourself doesnt mean I do."

Ami was getting pissed "Excuse me?"

"And ami if you satisfied him so much then why hasnt he come back to you not even shown any interest in you since he has left you, hell even been with you."

"Actually we were just getting close till you cut in on all the fun Aint that right baby?" ami winked at Inu who just shook his head and sat back in his seat enjoying this little mouth off.

"Ami, your relationship with him now is just how it was when you were with him,pointless, pathetic, and only to pass the time" Thats it , Kagome hit it hard, she made that button pop off and hit half the students heads.

Next thing everyone knew Ami had tackled Kagome on the floor and Inuyasha was the first one to jump up and react.

The two were punching, pulling, kicking, slapping, elbowing, shoving, and ripping eachother to shreds.

"Some one pour some water on them!" hollared Miroku

Which caused many men to grin and many girls to glare.

Now Kagome was on Ami, legs on each side of her and punching her in the face, Ami trying to crawl away and Kagome pulling her by the skirt making her come back for more.

"Know who your fucking with Bitch!" snapped Kagome

Inuyasha was done watching it and was noticing that Kagome really was doing some major damage.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away from the poor Ami who looked like a paper doll at the moment.

Ami had a nice grip on Kagomes hair and yanked some strands. Kagome,since she was in soccer, got some pretty hard kicks, and Ami did a few bitch slaps and Kagome, hook punched like how Sango taught her.

Kagome also had a few claw marks as so did Ami.

Inuyasha carried her outside.

"Holy shit you need to calm down!" He snapped

"I didnt care that she was flirting with you its just she thinks that Im a weak pathetic bitch that'll take her shit that pisses me off."

"I said calm down" He muttered

Kagome grumbled and then wrapped her arms around him as he held her.

"I'm sorry I got to get back to work." She mumbled

She kissed him lightly on the lips as he licked some of the blood off.

"Stop."she giggled

"Alright" He reluctantly stopped

"I'll see you later."

_**VERY IMPORTANT!**_

a/n: alright guys you really need to review for this one. The prom night is coming up and the ballots are coming out! Who should be Homecoming Queen? Now Honestly this is just your opinion in the end I do choose but this does affect my choosing! So please Rand R on why you think should be queen if you dont there wont be a next chapter! We need it!

The nominees are ...

Yuna Braska(FFX and FFX2)

Rikku Albhed(FFX and FFX2)

Sango Hairokustu

Arisa Hanajima (Goth girl I like from Fruits Basket)

Kagome Higurashi

Tohru Honda(that ones for the fruitbasket fans)

Yukino Miyazawa (His and Her circumstances)

Sailor Moon(serena?)

Yuki Sohma

Ami Zukee

ALRIGHT NOW VOTE FOR ONE AND ONE ONLY!


End file.
